One Piece: The Last Endgame
by Inhuman X
Summary: This story follows the tales of a young man who has big aspirations of achieving a dream of his inspired by his beloved Father. What he's unaware of his that the troubles that he will face now, are some of the most dangerous that have ever existed, threats that may very well leave Pirates extinct. Can he become the next Pirate King or shall he fail like those before him? SYOC!
1. Enter Anew?

**Enter Anew**

* * *

 _Flames raged as and scratched away at the land viciously. The bright flickering and destructive colors of red and orange hugged the ground leaving it's black love marks of burned earth behind. They blanketed the brick building, and swept through the lush green turning it into insignificant dust. Two shadows stood admist the flames. A man standing in place with his chest slowly giving up, his heart seemingly starting to fail. He looked before him. Nothing but Death before him._

 _"If you're gonna do it, might as well do it right? Go ahead..." The taunting male smiled as he extended his hands out. He looked around and saw all the damage that had been done between the two of them._

 _"If we carry this on...who knows how long we could fight for..."_

 _"..." No response from the being across from him._

 _"Either kill me now or I'll kill you..." The man told him still grinning._

 _"DAD!" A small voice cried out. The man turned to see a small boy running his way, "DAD!" The boy shouted again._

 _"Well damn...can't let my son see my die so easily.." The man smiled at his son._

 _"Gin!" A female's voice shouted as a woman chased after the small boy._

 _"And my wife..."_

 _"STOP!" An older man appeared before them._

 _"Dad move!" The woman shouted._

 _"Grandpa! Dad needs help!" The boy cried out._

 _"We must leave now!" The elder man shouted._

 _"Genesis..." The man known as Gin whispered, "Gannon...I love you both." Gin smiled brightly then turned back to his opponent. Gin charged the shadow before him, and it quickly vanished. The figure looked over and faced the family of Gin. Blood sprayed out from Gin's body and he fell. From the shade of the engulfing flames all the boy could see was skull mask. The skull masked man sheathed his blade. Then turned his back and walked away._

 _"DAD!" The boy, Gannon, ran forth, but his Grandfather snatched him up._

 _"Gannon we must leave!" His Grandfather then took off and grabbed his daughter Genesis by the wrist as well as they ran off. Young Gannon just looked out as the flames continued to swallow everything around them. He would never forget this day, and would never forget the face in the fire._

* * *

 _Twelve Years Later..._

* * *

"And you're sure you got everything?"

"Yes Mom, I have everything..." Was the response, a now eighteen year old Gannon gave his mother. Gannon, at eighteen years of age, currently grew to be about five feet and eleven inches in height. His hair color is the most significant trait he gained from his father, as mess laid out on his head that seems to spike in varying is drenched in a maroon color, with a single cowlick in the front. He had a big smile on his face as he could see through his crystal blue eyes that his Mom was extremely worried. He could see it in her eyes as well, as they shared the same eye color. Gannon's choice of attire currently is that of a loose fitting red tank top underneath a navy blue jacket that is left open and has the sleeves rolled up, along with a pair of black pants, and black sneakers as well.

"Oh Genesis don't be worried, I trained him to be a fine young man!" A boisterous voice proclaimed, "Just look at him!" The loud man towered over the athletically built and lean muscled Gannon as he began to lift Gannon's limbs in varying directions and even held him up dangling the young man.

"Thanks Grandpa Tenzan I think she gets it..." Gannon grimaced as he Grandfather let him down and placed his large hand on his daughter Genesis's flowing black hair, "He'll be ok, he was trained by me after all!" The man joked again.

"It's okay Dad, really. But I can't not be worried, he's my only son." Genesis smiled as she brushed her tan skinned hand through her son's hair. Gannon smiled brightly. She then brought her hand down and rested it on his cheek, "Your Father, would be so proud Gannon..." She smiled, "You're going to be great."

"Thank you Mom.." Gannon looked down slightly, then looked over at his Grandfather, "I know this isn't exactly what you wanted Grandpa, but I want to go on journeys just like he did."

"I know I know..." Tenzan sighed and played with his thick white beard before twirling his long white mustache, "Not my way of doing it, but as my Grandson whatever will make you the happiest. But because you're my Grandson you better be the damn best!" Tenzan flexed his arm in confidence.

"You got it." Gannon nodded in confirmation. He finished setting up his small boat and jumped in, "It's time to set sail!" Gannon slung his bag over his shoulder and raised his sails as he pushed off the docks. He waved to his Mom and Grandfather.

"Promise you'll write me!" His Mom called out.

"I will I promise!" Gannon then turned around and continued to smile as the sea in front of him was all his now. He looked down at the map, and readied for his adventures to begin.

* * *

Next Time: Gannon has set sail for his adventure and whatever it may be. The young traveler is more than happy to start his journey. Though on his very first stop, he witnesses something that he personally does not favor. But why does it matter? It's none of his business right so no harm no foul? Little did he know him being there was exactly where he needed to be.

Review!

* * *

 **Well aware this chapter isn't exactly the longest, and is rather fairly short but it feels necessary before we delve deep into the actual story. Also didn't want to over indulge right away, but anyway if you plan on sending an OC Follow the instructions please:**

 **-Follow the Forum I'm going to leave here when sending in your OC**

 **-All OC's are only being taken through PM's**

 **-I do not plan on taking any OC's that are left in the Review.**

 **-Speaking of Reviews(Please Review each chapter and let me know what you think as we embark on this journey of a story together. This isn't related to the OC's just a side note I guess.)**

 **-I will allow for multiple OC's to be sent, as long as they are all different, unless we have talked otherwise.**

 **-When it comes to Devil Fruit's, please check with me prior to selecting your user's Devil Fruit to make sure that somebody else didn't send one in with that same Devil Fruit ability prior to you doing so.**

 **-Also I will also be scouting OC's to form other crews for the Supernova's, along with the Yonkou. And scouting Oc's for the Marines as well and Shichibukai.**

 **-That might be it for now, so let's get to the actual forum:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname/Epithet:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age: 18-?**

 **Race: Human, Fishman, Mink, Skypeia, Longleg Tribe, Longarm Tribe, etc.**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Affiliations: Pirate, Marines, Bounty Hunters, Etc.**

 **Position(s): What's their Marine Rank, or their Pirate Crew Position?**

 **History: Please give me a detail history! It is much needed and appreciated to better understand your character and other things.**

 **Devil Fruit: If Any, again message me prior to giving them one to make sure that the said Devil Fruit is available.**

 **Weapons: If they use any**

 **List of Attacks: Optional, if you can't think of any right away it's okay you can always send them in lator.**

 **Dream: Please give me a Dream or Goal that is more than "Wants to be the best Swordsman, Doctor, Navigator, etc." I would very much appreciate real goals other than the generic ones. I'd like for all of them to be different in some way.**

* * *

 **Now it's time for the Available Positions on the Main Crew:**

* * *

 **-Navigator:**

 **-Doctor**

 **-Chef**

 **-Shipwright/Inventor:**

 **-Swordsman**

 **-Historian:**

 **Also Need:**

 **-Rival Pirates**

 **-Marine Admirals**

 **-Marine Vice-Admirals**

 **-Marines**

 **-CP9 Agents**

 **-Shichibukai**


	2. Right Place, Right Time?

**Right Place, Right Time?**

* * *

Gannon had set sail and was prepared for what was to come. He had always dreamed and wished to go on a legendary adventure. His Father was told to have traveled the world, before he lost him his Father told him many stories. And even afterwards his Mother would tell Gannon about what his Father did, the friends he made, and so on and so forth. He looked out before him to see the blanket of blue that stayed still, and yet he floated along the crystal sheets known as the ocean upon his small wooden operation of transportation. He looked out at the mirror blue and placed his hand in the water.

"It feels so good..." He smiled as he could see many schools of fish swimming underneath him at incredibly high speeds. They rushed pass him shooting stars. He walked over to the end of his boat and simply laid down and kicked back as it continued to make it's way in his desired direction. Though for a brief moment he felt something unusual. His boat started moving a little rockier than it was before. He went on instant high alert and looked around and looked beneath his boat. He could see the deep red river rushing beneath him in the middle of the sea. He quickly ran to the front of his boat and saw the sun blocked out quickly. A large serpent made it's way before him. It's green gills flared out and roared violently:

"Rrrrrraaaaawwwwggghhhhh!" The Sea King declared its dominance before the young man. Gannon simply grimaced.

"Really dude? You're going to attack me? What's the point huh?" The Sea King simply looked at Gannon surprised that he wasn't scared what so ever; "Oh am I supposed to be scared? Sorry but I've been in the ocean with Sea Kings before. It be best for both of us if you just went off, I'd rather not do this. I don't have any room or the ability to cook a whole Sea King right now okay." The Sea King seemed confused and lowered itself to eye level with Gannon.

"Please just like shoo, go away." Gannon waved off as he went back to the back side of his boat and laid his feet up. The Sea King simply sunk back in the water and seemed as though it was going to leave him be. The Sea King sunk behind his boat and questioned itself, and then began to question why it didn't attack the child anyway. So it decided it was still going too. The Sea King exploded back up behind Gannon, who only glanced back then sighed.

"I thought we were cool..." Gannon heard the Sea King roar once more before he gave up, "Alright dude I tried to give you a chance." Gannon stood up and leaped high into the air and thrust his palm back. He then launched it forward between the Sea Kings eyes.

"Hyah!" He shouted slamming his hand with great force that knocked the Sea King out cold. The large creature sunk back into the water unconscious as Gannon landed safely back in his boat, "I tried telling we didn't have to do this dude..." He smiled as he rested back on his boat.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Thank you very much..." A young girl smiled as she had grabbed her most recent purchase at a nearby market. It was a brown thin rounded canister, that was told to have some sort of treasure map inside. She had looked inside and had seen that there was an actual map inside and she was more than happy to go on the small adventure to find out if the treasure was there or not.

"Oh trust me it was my pleasure..." The man smiled as he tossed the small bag of belli he had just received from this young woman. He had looked her up and down. Her skin tone was darker, almost very mocha. She was an attractive young woman for her appearance of age, she seemed about eighteen. Her build very slender, and curvaceous. Her smile was pearly white, her bright green eyes had a sense of innocence, and her hair as gold as the payment he had received. He could tell this young woman had some money to her name or at least had a decently high end taste in fashion. As her pink shawl, which was the only actual article of clothing she truly donned beyond her blue bikini top beneath it, only covered her shoulders and had pieces of jewelry hanging on the ends of the shawl. While she also had a diamond naval piercing, and multiple gold bangles and bracelets attached to her right wrist. While on her middle finger she had a gold finger piece with a single ruby adorned in it. Her white Capri pants were missing the right leg, but on that same leg she was wearing a black leg sleeve, which matched her black heeled sandals.

The man reached his hand out and placed it on the young girl's shoulder, "So what's your name miss? And what are you doing for the rest of your day? I'd love to take you out and treat you to something special."

"Oh no need for that, I have other things I have to take care of anyway." She smiled, "But I very much appreciate your offer sir, and thank you for your business as well."

"Aww why end it so shortly, I'm sure everything else can wait just a short amount of time. I doubt anything is going anywhere, lets go enjoy each other while the day is young and celebrate our beautiful business transaction." The man insisted as he arm slid down the girl's arm and closed in on her waist. At that very moment he had realized there was the end of a rapier at his throat, and it was being held by a Pink Cobra.

"Again, I very much appreciate the offer but I think myself and my lovely partner Lilly here are going to be okay." The girl continued to smile while the man began to sweat profusely. The pink Cobra, labeled Lilly, retreated and handed the rapier to the young girl. The young woman looked at the man and did not remove the edge of the rapier from being focused on him.

"Oh and if you ever touch me again I'll make sure the only company you have across the table from you afterwards are your two hands." And maintaining her smile the girl sheathed her rapier before walking off, "Good job Lilly..." He could hear her whisper while petting the Cobra. The man looked around and could see some people starring but he just walked it off and pretended nothing happened. After all it was best for him to get off this island after what he had just sold her.

* * *

"Well I guess this place will be okay to stay shop for a bit." Gannon assured himself while tying his boat to the docks. Gannon then heads on off into the town on the island. The island appeared small, nothing much too it which didn't bother him. Wasn't like he planned on sight seeing, it was just his first stop. He had only been sailing for a short amount of time anyway. He walked around with his hands behind his head. He got off not knowing what too look for. He essentially had everything he needed. He had food, and had other supplies to keep him afloat and going for a bit. At this point he just kind of figured he needed to walk and think for a bit.

"How dare you speak back to me!" A voice called out, "Guards remove them from my sight!" He heard. He looked over to see a large crowd, and then could hear the whole crowd gasp in shock.

"Hmm?" Gannon made his way over to see a small child on the floor.

"Please stop!" An old man asked running out to aid the child, "He's just a boy! He doesn't know any better!"

"Of course he doesn't! Peasants like you could never understand what its like to be a god!" The same voice demanded. Gannon looked on from the crowd to see some odd looking fellow dressed in what seemed to be a space suit being held up in a royal throne like chair by multiple people who were not rightfully clothed and could tell not rightfully nourished.

"What the..."

"None of you should even be looking at me! Guards show this old man some respect like you did that kid!" The two guards then began to kick and punch the old man, "And if anyone interrupts their punishment you will all be next!" The space man shouted. Everyone watched in horror as the kid was also being kicked.

"Stop it!" A girl shouted from the crowd. Everyone stopped and looked over to see a blonde haired girl with a pink Cobra shaking in anger and rushing to the aid of the old man and the boy. She covered them from the guards who had stopped beating them for the brief moment.

"What the hell?! YOU WORTHLESS TRASH STILL THINK YOU CAN INTERRUPT?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" The man shouted, "GUARDS BEAT THE BITCH TOO!" As the guards closed in on beating the blonde haired girl she covered the old man and the boy, while her Cobra hissed and slithered for the rapier. But then in a flash one of the guards was kicked in the head and sent flying into a building. The girl and the rest of the crowd was in shock. She looked up before her and saw a maroon haired young man before her.

"W-what the..."

"Well it definitely looks like I was in the right place at the right time, "The young man said with a small smile and light chuckle, "Sorry, but not only has this gone on too long...but I just absolutely hate your damn voice..." The young man's body trembled with anger.

"WHAT THE?! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST ATTACK ME GUARDS?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Me?" The young man chuckled, "I'll keep it short..." he continued with a smile, "My name's Atrayu Gannon and I'm going to be the next Pirate King!"

* * *

Next Time: Gannon saves the blonde haired girl, who he does not know. He quickly deals with the next guard of the odd space man, and then even knocks the space man off his high horse. Though this causes trouble for him as the helmeted man calls for back up and has more guards chase after Gannon. He runs off, and grabs the blonde haired girl in tow as she is now wanted as well. But who is this girl and why is Gannon helping her? Guess we'll just have to wait and see!

* * *

 _Just a Side Note, that Reviews are important! I love reading everyone's thoughts on the chapters, and what they think of the story and how its going! Your reviews and any ideas you may have can actually help inspire things to come further in the story. All your thoughts no matter how small you may think they are, they could be beneficial in the long run in making this story better! So never forget to..._

Review(That is all, hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. I know they're not too long right now but once the story overall gets going it can only get better)!


	3. The Boy Who Calls Himself King?

**The Boy Who Calls Himself King?**

* * *

Gannon smiled brightly and looked back at the girl behind him, "So what's your name?"

"I don't think this is a good time..." The girl sweatdropped as Gannon was about to be attacked by the second guard. Gannon ducks and slams his palm into the abdomen of the second guard sending him flying back into the space helmeted man and knocking that man off his throne. All of the people holding him up looked back in shock.

"Guards!" The space helmeted man growled in frustration, "Do not let this boy disrespect me! _**I AM SIR ESTABON DELAWARE! BRING HIM TO ME SO I CAN KILL HIM PERSONALLY!**_ " The man, officially labeled as Estabon Delaware, shouted at his guards. Suddenly both guards appeared in front of Gannon with their large bisento blades. They swung them both downwards at Gannon and Camille. Gannon jumped backwards and grabbed Camille as well as both of the weapons clashed on the ground. He then charged forth at the guards. One swung his blade once more, to which Gannon jumped and kicked it away, he then darted his eyes towards the second guard and delivered a quick palm thrust to his face before jumping back. The guards were shocked by his quick movements. Gannon simply smiled, then turned around and ran past Camille, grabbing her wrist in the process.

"Come with me!" He called.

 ** _"BRING THEM TO ME!"_** Sir Delaware demanded viciously.

"Yes sir!" The two guards shouted in cooperation. Gannon had sped off with Camille in tow and was darting his eyes around the town. He was trying to find a secure place for them to hide out for just a bit.

"Where are you taking me?!" Camille demanded to know.

"I'm saving you, duh. I couldn't just let all that happen. I refuse to let someone bully anybody." Gannon stated.

"Well I would've had it handled..." Camille muttered, "But thank you very much..." Gannon came to a slow stop and looked at Camille with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, by the way you never told me your name."

"Uh...Camille...my name's Camille. And this is Lilly." Camille introduced her pink cobra to Gannon.

"Well nice to meet you..." Gannon continued to smile as he pet Camille's pet pink snake, "In case you didn't hear my name is..."

"Atrayu Gannon and you're going to be the Pirate King." Camille snickered lightly.

"Ha, guess you did hear!"

"Yeah it was kind of hard not too when you were right in front of me!" She joked.

"Well that's true, but I could've been drowned out by that weird looking dude Estafania Delawatts." Camille giggled lightly knowing Gannon got the man's name wrong.

"Yeah I guess that's fa-" Camille was cut off as Gannon quickly pulled her close to him, a loud crash could be heard.

"Sorry, didn't mean to cut you off but seems like they caught us." Gannon told her as one of the guards had picked up his bisento in the place where Camille was standing, and would have been crushed if it weren't for Gannon.

"I'll handle them..." He assured her as he placed Camille behind him and took a fighting stance.

"You really think you alone can take the two of us?" One of the masked guards in red robes asked Gannon, "We are the royal guards of Sir Estabon Delaware, we were specifically chosen for our high ranking skills and weaponry in combat..."

"And our chemistry is unmatched as we are twin brothers!" The second one informed, "We are..."

"Don't care!" Gannon called out as he jumped in the air smashing his foot into one of their faces. The second guard swung his weapon, to which Gannon leaned back avoiding the attack. He then launched himself up and delivered a mighty upper cut palm strike sending the guard off the ground lightly. Gannon jumped in the air and delivered a spinning back kick to that same guard knocking him into a building. Once he landed he could tell the second guard was readying for a sneak attack. So he ducked down and spun around slamming his palm into that one's abdomen causing him to skid back. The guard held his stomach in pain.

"You'll pay for that!" He shouted as he began thrusting his blade at Gannon with great speed. But Gannon was faster than him and kept dodging the attacks with ease. He even eventually jumped up and landed on the base of the bisento. The guard looked on in awe.

"Gotcha!" Gannon grinned as he lunged forwards slamming his knee into the guards face knocking him down. Gannon jumped off and from his peripheral vision saw the second guard. He delivered a spinning back elbow to that one's head causing him to stumble back. Gannon jumped from between the both of them and took a placement as he readied for both of them to rush him at this point.

 _"He's impressive..."_ Camille thought to herself.

"Come on you two, please tell me you can do even a little better." Gannon teased. Both guards then charged and began to swing, slash, slam, and thrust both of their blades violently at Gannon. Gannon laughed lightly as he quickly avoided each oncoming blade strike with ease. He would swat the weapons away with kicks or karate like strikes to the guards wrist to send their weapons in varying directions.

"Damn it..." they both complained in unison as Gannon was making mere fools of them.

 _ **"GUARDS DO YOU HAVE THEM YET?! I'VE CALLED DOWN MORE GUARDS AS WELL AS THE MARINES!"**_ Gannon could hear the obnoxious Sir Delaware in the distance.

"Alright you two...as much as I enjoy this, I'm going to have to cut it short okay?" Gannon sighed, "So this should do!" Gannon ducked both of their next attacks then lunged forwards and slammed both of his palms into their solar plexus perfectly. Both Guards dropped their weapons and fell to their knees as they gasped for air.

"And just for good measure!" He cried out before delivering jumping knee strikes to both of their chins knocking them both out cold. Gannon dusted his hands off then looked at Camille with a small smile, "Now let's hide!" He shouted running towards her then grabbing her wrist as he pulled her into an alley way.

 _ **"WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO?! WHERE DID HE GO?!"**_ Sir Delaware shouted at the two unconscious fighters, "Everyone look for that boy and that girl! I want them brought to me alive so I can kill them both personally!"

"Yes sir!" From the shadows of the alley way Gannon and Camille could see multiple guards run pass, this time it looked like it could have been at least ten of them.

"Well hiding may be a bit more difficult now..." Gannon sighed, "I just need to get back to my boat at this point and head on out. Actually do you know where I could invest in a larger boat? I'm going to need it once my crew starts growing."

"Umm...not exactly." Camille admitted.

"Damn that sucks.." Gannon gritted his teeth, "Oh well, speaking of my crew. Would you like to join?"

"What?!" Camille responded shocked, "You want me to join your pirate crew? You don't even know me!" She declared.

"Well that may be true, but you stood up to those guys. So I know you're a good person, and that's the kind of person I'm going to need in my crew! As my first crew member you could easily be my first mate." Gannon said with much confidence.

"Umm...I'm not entirely sureeee..." Camille kind of scratched the back of her head. Gannon stepped further back into the alley and went to lean back as he responded:

"Well that's fine if-" Gannon stopped mid sentence as he felt what he was leaning on. He took a few steps forward and could feel that whatever it was, was starting to stand up and get taller. Camille's jaw dropped at how tall this person...no...this thing was. Whatever it was, stood at at least a staggering eight feet to maybe about nine inches in height. It had long, lushus, silk like obsidian black fur. Not skin. Fur. The fur on top of it's head was very stylized with it spiking up and even having side bangs framing it's beastial face. It's face seemed menacing and even resembled that of a Black Panther. This beast had deep and intense forest green eyes, it was physically built and was much more muscular to the more athletically built Gannon and the petite and curvy Camille. The Beast of a Man, well more so the Beast of a Beast, was shirtless but donned red bracelets on both of its wrists. Even his shorts were red, yet tattered. His pawed feet were wrapped up in bandages.

"..." The Beast growled slightly at Gannon.

"I don't know who you are...but you seem just like an utter monster." Gannon smiled, "I'm going to guess you're with that space helmet dude huh?" The Beast said nothing and simply raised it's arms.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Gannon jumped up and delivered a palm thrust to his chest. The Beast skid back very slightly and clenched it's chest.

"The hell?!" It shouted right before punching Gannon straight into the ground and out of the alley way.

"Gannon!" Camille shouted looking back at him then looked back at The Beast, "And it can speak..."

"Oh yeah...he's definitely strong...I'm going to like this. I might actually have to fight!" Gannon jumped back into the alley way at The Beast. But the Beast punched Gannon again into the ground.

"You wanna fight me?!" The Beast shouted before jumping out from the alley way and taking a fighting stance. As he came out into the light Gannon quickly took notice of the black sheath with golden tribal markings attached to his hip. The hilt of the blade being concealed was red and had a small broken chain at the end of it, the guard had a very shuriken like appearance with four rounded prongs extending out.

"You sir are definitely an interesting character..." Gannon continued to smile before getting back up and taking his fighting stance, "Camille you might want to stay there, this one is going to be a little tougher than those last two guys!" Camille complied and was going to watch and let Gannon do his thing.

"What's your name Beast?!" Gannon called out.

"Me?! I am Sampson the Black!" He shouted, "And I am going to be your downfall today!"

"Haha! I like that!" Gannon laughed and smiled out of excitement, "Well my name is Atrayu Gannon! And I'm going to be the Pirate King!" He shouted, "And as the next Pirate King, I refuse to let today be my downfall!" The two observed each other, then in an instant they charged at each other with intense intentions. Not knowing what the outcome of this battle would bring between the two of them.

* * *

Next Time: Gannon seems to have picked a fight with some kind of black panther human hybrid creature. Is this Sampson of the Black with Sir Delaware? Or does he have an agenda of his own? Either way the two enter combat wishing to one up each other for their own personal benefit and gain! But what is the outcome of the battle, and what is the aftermath?

Review!


	4. A Bonding Battle?

**A Bonding Battle?**

* * *

Gannon and the beast known as Sampson the Black clashed fiercely. They slammed their fist hard against each other. Gannon skidded back from the impact and shook his hand off slightly.

"Too tough for ya?" Sampson asked jokingly before charging Gannon. Gannon ducked down to avoid a punch then slammed his palm into Sampson's chest. Sampson winced but came down with a heavy elbow. Gannon side stepped, but he was cutting it real close.

"Almost got me with that one I'll admit." Gannon smirked before shooting a quick three hit strike combo into Sampson's abdomen. Sampson reached at his abdomen before jumping back.

"Those tickled a little, I'll give you that." Sampson teased once more before running at Gannon. Gannon slid beneath Sampson and ended up behind him. Sampson was quick though as he spun around delivering a back elbow to Gannon and sent him off his feet. Sampson then snatched Gannon by his ankles and slammed him into the ground.

"Gah!" Gannon called out and arched his back in pain. Sampson cocked back his large pawed fist and unleashed it upon Gannon. The young man crossed his arms and intercepted the attack, he braced himself but could feel himself pushed down into the ground.

"Well...guess you are a bit tougher than I would like to admit." Sampson raised his fist back and readied a second strike. Gannon acted quickly with a sweep kick to the ankles knocking the beast off his feet.

"Whoa!" Sampson began falling to the side, to which allowed Gannon time to jump to his feet and hit Sampson with a knee strike to the face. Sampson hit the ground and slid across the earth hard. He held his nose in pain and twitched it a bit. He then ran his fingers underneath to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

"Well well well..." Sampson slowly stood up tall once more and grimaced, "Sure are a fighter."

"Well it's only rightful so that the future King of the Pirates can defend himself. Because if you come at the crown...you best not miss!" Gannon jumped in the air and readied his fist back. Sampson watched closely as Gannon closed in on him. Sampson then leaned back avoiding Gannon's attack, then delivered his own knee strike to the young kids core.

"Guah!" Gannon clutched at his stomach, but then felt a strong hand wrap around his throat. Sampson now held Gannon out before him. Gannon kicked wildly.

"You're fast I'll give you tha-" Sampson was cut off as a sweeping up kick whipped his head back. He dropped Gannon, who then charged once more and landed a straight punch, which was followed by an upper cut style palm. Sampson almost fell on his backside, but caught himself. He instantly went to reach for his blade, but then stopped himself. Not deeming this fight worthy of his sword.

"You hesitated!" Gannon shouted as he landed a double twisting palm strike into Sampson's core causing the large beast man to crash into a few wooden fruit vendors.

"You're not going to want to hesitate against me..." Gannon assured Sampson as he rolled his wrist around a bit.

"You sure are confident..." Sampson stood up from the rubble and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I am. I have to be, my journey hasn't even begun. So losing hear would just be an embarrassment and an insult to my family."

"Funny thing is...I can relate to that!" Sampson leaped in the air and landed in front of Gannon. Sampson threw a quick punch, which Gannon placed up his arms to defend against. But then Sampson threw a second punch with his free hand. Gannon jumped up in the air to avoid it, but felt his core crumble as Sampson struck him while in air. He then grabbed Gannon and tossed him into the side of a building. The building crumbled down onto Gannon.

"Gannon!" Camille cried out in shock.

"Don't worry Camille..." Gannon stood up tall and dusted himself off, he then saw Sampson standing before him again. Quickly he dodged many of the Beast's punches, and each of the punches landed onto the building they were in causing it to start to crumble upon them. Gannon jumped up and delivered an upwards palm strike, followed by a knee strike, and then finished off with a spinning back kick. Sampson was sent flying back, but he brought himself to a skidding stop. He wiped his mouth and looked up but he didn't see the maroon haired fighter.

"Up above you!" Gannon shouted as he landed a downwards strike to the top of Sampson's head. Sampson's head snapped down, and as Gannon landed he struck the black panther type beastial with another twisting double palm strike. Sampson hugged his ribs and looked up as Gannon was charging him. Gannon ready for another strike, but Sampson was already ahead of him. Sampson side stepped the youngster, and slammed his elbow into the back of Gannon's head. Gannon almost fell face first, but placed his hand on the ground to keep himself based. Sampson swept Gannon's feet from under him causing the young one to levitate for just a second.

"Gotchu now!" Sampson slammed his fist into Gannon's abdomen going downwards, while raising his knee upwards crushing Gannon.

"Guaaaah!" Gannon called out in pain.

"This doesn't look too good..." Camille muttered as she continued to watch from the alley way. Gannon fell and landed on his knees.

"Alright...you're alot tougher than those twin brother guards you're allied with." Gannon chuckled lightly, "But that doesn't mean I won't defeat you!" Gannon jumped forth and readied to strike down Sampson. But Sampson was ready.

"Sorry bud..." Sampson avoided Gannon's strike, and followed with a knee to his core. Then second came a elbow to the back of Gannon's neck. He gave an uppercut to Gannon causing him to pop back up, and then Sampson unleashed a violent series of deadly punches with great force upon Gannon. Gannon skidded back during this onslaught of attacks brought on by the beast of a man and people only watched in horror as Gannon was defenseless, eventually his arms were let down and he endured a great more deal of pain and strikes from Sampson.

"I...refuse...!" Gannon shouted as something clicked in his head and he began throwing palm strikes during the rain of punches he was under.

"They're just...going at it..." Camille said in shock watching the two strike each other with great force.

"Raaaaaahhh!" Both Sampson and Gannon called out in great frustration as neither was backing down anymore. Each blow delivered was getting stronger than the next. They both stopped for a brief moment and caught their breath, but not for long. Gannon readied his hand, and Sampson his fist. They delivered equal strikes, with Gannon's palm slamming into Sampson's face, and Sampson's fist crushing Gannon's face. The two stood off with each other, and both slowly began to back away from each other. Both Sampson and Gannon fell to a knee.

"Well...looks like...I can't play it safe with you..." Gannon smiled between breaths, "I'll start taking this fight a little more serious!" Gannon took his new fighting stance and readied his fists, "My grandfather taught me a few things growing up. He is a strong believer in a good offense is a great defense, I'm not the biggest fan about that but that doesn't mean I didn't learn what I could from him."

"I've been refusing to use any of my natural abilities as well...guess we've both been holding back huh.." Sampson smiled as he raised his fist and for an instant Gannon could have sworn he saw a spark of black electricity flash.

"Well then, let's get to it!"

"Actually we're going to end this little bout right here boys..." A man assured as he and another appeared.

"Who are you?" Gannon asked as the two men stood back to back between himself and Sampson.

"Hehe..." The man laughed lightly, "My name is Dux...and this partner of mine right here is named Kincade...and we're with the Marines!"

* * *

Next Time: Gannon and Sampson seemed to have delivered a fair amount of punishment towards each other, but now just before their fight was about to jump up to the next level they are interrupted by two Marines named Dux and Kincade. Now they must defend themselves against these new threats, but will the Marines prove too much for this duo? And why are they here? And why are they after Gannon and Sampson?!

Review!


	5. Don't Get Captured!

**Don't Get Captured!**

* * *

"So your name is Dux huh..." Gannon asked before standing straight.

 _"The Marines have showed up now? I don't think Gannon is going to do well against them, they might be in more trouble now than before..."_ Camille thought to herself as she continued to watch.

"You got that right..." Dux grinned, "Marine Captain Dux to be exact! And I came here cause a little birdie told me there was some trouble to be had at so I came along as my public duty to handle whatever mishaps were causing such a scene. And lucky for me I've got you two brawling it out making it easy for me to decipher the situation! But now I'm going to easily put an end to this and bring the both of you to my client!" Dux smiled, this man known as Dux is a decent sized man who had the lady around the island swooning over him and his good looks, he would make them melt with the sparkle in his sky tinted eyes. He often would run his hand through the sea of strawberry gold that was on his head often kept neat and proper as it extended to the end of his neck and had the sides bare. He also had a thin beard to compliment it as well. He was wearing the usual Marine Captain's outfit with it buttoned all the way up, but had the sleeves rolled up, the suit seemed to fit him just fine complimenting his slim yet muscular build, he also dons a pair of black slacks, and combat boots. His picture perfect grin did not leave his face, he looked slightly over his shoulder to his partner to say:

"What do you say Kincade? You got the Mink?" He asked.

"Yeah...I got it handled."

"Hmph, I'm impressed you know I'm Mink." Sampson smiled looking at the person across from him. This Kincade fellow did not seem too old, maybe about eighteen years of age, his hair wildly shot off in different directions looking like untamed silver silk, his eyes narrow and intense with the blood red tint. His build similar to his partner Dux's, of being very lean and athletic. The lower half of his face was covered by some kind of mask that started from the bridge of his nose and on down. He is wearing a Marine's vest but he has his left open revealing his figure and the vest flows out behind him slightly in a cape-like fashion. On both of his arms he dons silver armored guards, and on his waist Sampson could see two revolvers. Also from behind his back Sampson could make it that he carried two swords. Kincade is also wearing a pair of loose navy blue joggers, and straw sandals.

"Well...Sampson you okay with holding off the rest of our fight for now?" Gannon asked.

"Yeah...I'm okay with that for now." Sampson smiled, "We'll take care of these two first."

"Ha! You two think you're going to defeat us?" Dux smiled, "You're in for a quick shocker there buds."

"Guess we'll find out!" Gannon charged Dux, Dux jumped out the way and went to throw a knee. Gannon quickly placed his hand on the Marine's knee then pushed him self out of the way, only to feel his shirt get tugged on. He felt himself being pulled in only to get struck in the face.

"Thought you were quick huh?" Dux smiled as he pulled his fist away from Gannon's face. Gannon landed on his feet then threw multiple palm strikes at Dux. Dux slapped each away and then kneed Gannon in the stomach once more.

"Guah!" Gannon growled slightly before wiping away from blood from his mouth, "Okay I can tell palm strikes aren't going to do it." Gannon then threw a hard punch, but Dux grabbed it then tossed Gannon's fist away only to land a swift up kick to him. Gannon was knocked up in the air, and then Dux caught him with a punch to his core. Gannon was sent crashing into the edge of a brick wall.

"Aah!" Camille ducked out of the way and saw Gannon back in the alley way she was hiding out in, "Gannon are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'll be okay..." Gannon told her, "Camille you should probably get out of here quick. I can tell these Marine guys are the real deal. And I think they're here working for that Sir Dellabrick dude."

"Yeah they probably are..."

"Yeah so as soon as you get a chance you gotta go." He told her.

"Right..." Camille nodded, though her pink cobra Lilly kept reaching for Camille's rapier. Camille hushed off Lilly's attempts.

"You know how I feel about fighting..." Camille muttered, "We'll be okay sitting back for now." Gannon then stood up and dusted himself off, "Well Camille, as long as you don't go too far we'll be okay. You are going to be my First Mate after all!" Gannon smiled.

"Wait w-what? I never agreed to tha-" Gannon then took off and charged Dux once more.

* * *

"Well I can see you're pretty skilled!" Sampson complimented the Marine Kincade as he dodged every single one of Sampson's punches with ease, "But that's okay...I've grown tired of throwing fists anyway...besides you need to be dealt with more seriously..." Sampson placed his hand on the hilt of his blade and drew out his katana.

"Now you're turn..."

"Huh..." Kincade sighed as he reached behind him, "I don't feel the need to use both my blades so I'll just use the one..and even then I'll keep it sheathed."

"That's insulting..." Sampson growled, "You'll regret that!" Sampson charged and swung his blade down at Kincade, Kincade raised his weapon in defense, then threw a punch forward and landed it on Sampson. He then struck him with a knee and a spinning elbow. Sampson skidded back, but then Kincade jumped up and swung his weapon. Sampson deflected the oncoming barrage of attacks. But Kincade was much faster. He landed on the ground and slid behind Sampson.

"What the?!" Sampson turned around and barely blocked the next oncoming attack. Sampson readied to attack, but Kincade was gone once more. This time behind Sampson once more before delivering a blow to the back of his neck. Sampson's head whipped forwards and he fell to a knee. Kincade stood on Sampson's back and raised his weapon high above his head. Sampson stood up causing Kincade to jump back.

"Damn it!" Sampson shouted as he swung his blade wildly at Kincade. Kincade blocked it then took a quick step forward. Sampson brought his blade back in to defend himself and blocked Kincade's attack. Sampson pushed the Marine away and followed by stepping and thrusting his sword forwards. Kincade side stepped the attack. Sampson let go of the sword with his hand nearest to Kincade, and readjusted by grabbing it with his far hand to swing it upwards. Kincade did a back flip to avoid the attack, but as soon as he landed on his feet Sampson was in his face. Sampson had his fist at the ready, to which Kincade ducked and slammed the side of his weapon into Sampson's ribs.

"Guah!" The large black Mink called out, but he braced himself knowing he was going to leave himself open just to deliver this next attack. He swung his sword around and slashed down at Kincade. Kincade prepared to move, but he couldn't. Only to look down and realize Sampson was stepping on his foot, and his tail was around the sheath so he couldn't even lift his weapon to defend himself.

"Well that was clever..." Kincade admitted as he raised his blade quickly at the last second to defend himself.

"All that just to get me to draw my blade?" Kincade asked him as he used his daito blade to defend himself against Sampson's katana.

"I told you...that you would regret it...and soon you'll regret not using both blades!" Sampson drew his sword back over his head and swung it down at Kincade once more. Kincade blocked, and quickly with one hand reached for and loaded one of his revolvers.

"Shit!" Sampson leaned back as a bullet went flying right pass his whiskers.

"I take all fights seriously..." Kincade quickly sheathed his blade then placed his gun back in it's holster. He slammed his sheath right into Sampson's core causing the beast to fall to his knees. Kincade then slammed the weapon on the back of Sampson's neck, and then again on the back of his head.

"Guah!" Sampson called out in pain. He was now laying face first in the ground.

"Mission Accomplished..." Kincade muttered placing his weapon back across his back as he handcuffed Sampson.

* * *

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Gannon kept on delivering a flurry of punches to which Dux moved out of the way or blocked with the palms of his hands, "Damn it..." Gannon growled.

"You done over there Kincade?!" Dux called out.

"Yes sir." Kincade nodded in confirmation as he dragged Sampson by the handcuffs he had behind his back.

"Good, I'll finish up right here quickly."

"Don't lose focus!" Gannon shouted.

"Hmm?" Dux looked ahead of him and saw Gannon readying to punch him. Dux smiled as he readied to easily deflect the attack. He actually raised his arm up and delivered an elbow to the back of Gannon's head knocking him to the ground, Gannon landed in a squat position then jumped forward.

"Really?" Dux leaned back avoiding the punch, but did not see the knee strike that came with it as well. His chin was slammed into hard by Gannon's knee.

"Told you not to lose focus!"

 _"Good hit Gannon!"_ Camille thought.

"Ha!" Gannon then followed up with a quick spinning back kick to Dux that caused him to skid back just a bit. Dux smiled slightly as Gannon stood before him.

"Well kid...now you've done it." Dux then took a single step forward, and before Gannon could take his next breath he could Dux's fist driven into his core. Gannon gasped for air but only found dirt in his mouth as Dux delivered a powerful ax kick to the back of his head knocking him down. Quickly Dux handcuffed him.

"Ha! Now that's what I'm talking about!" A voice shouted. Gannon grunted as he knew who it was.

"That's right kid! The Marines actually work for me!"

"That's not really how this works..." Kincade sighed obviously annoyed with the arrival of Sir Delaware.

"You thought you were going to make a fool of me and my guards?! Well you were wrong! I don't know where that girl went, but this beast will do I guess. He might actually be worth alot of money as a slave! But this one other deserves public execution for his actions against me!"

"Whatever you say Sir Delaware." Dux smiled, "We'll be more than happy to transport these two to your current residence on this island."

"Ha of course you will! Especially since I'm staying on the local Marine Base on this island !I want them taken there and tomorrow I want the whole island to watch this execution!" Sir Delaware demanded.

"Well of course sir, wouldn't have it any other way." Dux smiled.

"Good! Let us go then!" Sir Delaware had his men turn around and head off towards the local Marine Base, meanwhile Kincade and Dux carried Sampson and Gannon with them incapacitated.

"Oh no! Sampson! Gannon!" Camille bit her tongue watching this. Lilly reached for sword, "No Lilly...we can't fight them...especially both of them. Those two didn't even stand a chance, we sure won't." Lilly hissed at Camille.

"No I know that I can'y just do nothing!" Camille stepped out from the alley way, "Damn it...what do I do...why do I even care? Gannon did help us out...ugh! Damn it I have to do something!" Camille told herself. She looked on as the two were being carried off. She couldn't just stand there and watch. But it was then she instantly had an idea, possibly a very stupid one. But...an idea nonetheless.

* * *

Next Time: With Gannon and Sampson defeated and dragged off, Camille can't just sit back and watch them be taken away. Especially after Gannon had helped her. And she also couldn't stand Sir Delaware, AND she was not a fan of execution. While Gannon and Sampson get locked up, they talk to each other a little to try and get to know each other. Might as well since one of them getting ready to be sold off and the other was getting ready to die. Doesn't hurt to get to know your cell mate after all, right?

Review!


	6. Jumping into the Fray?

**Jumping into the Fray?**

* * *

"So quiet the predicament we're in huh?" Gannon asked as he and Sampson had their wrists chained to the wall behind them. Their wrists high, but stuck on their knees.

"I guess so..." Sampson sighed.

"Got stuck fighting each other, sorry about that. Good fight though, I enjoyed it." Gannon admitted.

"I did too, haven't had a little fun like that in a while." Sampson chuckled lightly.

"Had we gone on a bit longer I would have won..."

"I'm doubtful of that..." Sampson snickered at Gannon's sly comment.

"I'm pretty positive that's what would have happened. I was going light on you with those strikes."

"Oh you hit me? Barely even felt anything."

"You would've felt what was coming next, after all I am the next Pirate King so there's no way I was just going to lose to you."

"You say as you lost to a Marine Captain and now locked up." Sampson sweatdropped.

"Well we'll just ignore that, besides I'm sure my first mate will show up to the rescue."

"Your first mate?"

"Yeah her name's Camille."

"How long have you been sailing?"

"Well I left just yesterday so only for a few hours."

"And you already have a first mate? You two must be friends from a long time."

"Nah not really, we just met before I fought you. So we've known each other for maybe a hour or so."

"WHAT?! And she's already your first mate?!"

"Yeah, but she likes to deny it." Gannon smiled.

 _"This kid..., "_ Sampson thought to himself _, "there's something slightly wrong with him..."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

Camille had followed around and about finding the Marine base where Gannon and Sampson were being kept. She was unable to obviously now where exactly they were but she found the base and that was good enough for now. The base was a little further out from the island that was only able to be reached through the extension of the dock. It was a sole dock away from the rest of the boats around the island. Camille could tell getting in was going to be a decent struggle, but she's done stuff like this before. Maybe not to the same degree in terms of like possible life or death with well trained Marines that would capture her. More so of her, being like a kid sneaking into a library or into the kitchen. But getting into a Marine base is like the adult version of that, right?

"Alright Lilly, let's get ready to get in there!" Camille looked around and started to wonder on how, "But I can't just charge straight in, if I just rush in they'll all jump in and capture me. Then I'm useless." Her snake just hissed at her in response.

"That's not a bad idea!" Camille smiled. She then began to take action as she inched closer to the docks. Many Marines were coming and out of the base, once she got close enough she jumped straight into the ocean. Lilly wrapped herself around Camille's arm as they swam from the edge of the docks over to the base. They came up from beneath the ocean and were underneath the docks. As people were coming in and coming out she tried to figure out a good time to surface.

"Lilly...check and see if they need a pass code to get in or if it'll just let anybody in..." The pin King Cobra did as asked as it peaked through the bottom of the docks and could see Marines using pass cards of some sort to get in. As a Marine entered the base, the snake reacted quickly and snatched the pass card after use bringing it to Camille.

"Awesome job Lilly!" Camille smiled. Camille etched out from underneath the docks and off to the side, as soon as it was clear she jumped up on the dock and placed the Marine pass code onto the lock. It let her in with ease. Camille grinned and ran inside and quickly found a place to hide.

"We're going to have to hold on to this, and find a way to get to the guys...and where they are..."

* * *

"So...I'm kind of curious..." Gannon started.

"Why I'm a Black Panther that can walk and talk?"

"No, not at all...why you on this island?"

"Oh...well...I'm actually a traveler...I guess..."

"A traveler? Like a pirate?"

"Not really...I'm just kind of exploring the world...I'm more of like a wandering swordsman I guess. I wanna travel and fight all of the worlds best swordsmen, and also collect some of the legendary swords. There's said to be a sword above all."

"A Sword above all?" Gannon asked curiously.

"Yeah...you see there's many swords out there and there are all graded differently. There are Grade Swords, then there are fifty Skillful Grade Swords which is obviously the next level. Basically level two sword grades, then there's twenty one Great Sword above that is the Supreme Grade Swords and there are only twelve of those. But not many people know that there is actually two more grades above that. Above the twelve Supreme Swords, there is a grade of swords known as the Ascended Grade and there's only rumored to be six of those. Then finally the legendary God Grade swords, and the number of those are said to be three."

"That's alot of grading..."

"Yeah, the last two grades are said to be made by a man of legend. He's said to still be alive...I want to find him and have him make a sword for me!"

"Wow..." Gannon was impressed greatly, "So you're a Swordsman! You know...I could use a Swordsman like you in my crew, would you like to join?"

"Join your crew?"

"Yeah...I mean. We're both traveling the world, maybe for different reasons. But why not chase our dreams together? You can be my Swordsman, and besides the future Pirate King is going to need the strongest of swordsman on his crew. Who better than the next Worlds Strongest Swordsman?"

"Hmph...I'll tell you what...if we get out of here...I'll consider it." Sampson smiled, "As long as we eventually get to finish our fight."

"Oh yeah...we'll finish our fight for sure in the future. I can promise that, and if you decide to join me. I can promise you'll get everything you're looking for." Gannon smiled.

"We'll see about that..."

* * *

Camille was sneaking around and had followed a couple of Marines. She was able to find a directory and now currently believes she was on track to the holding cell of where she would find the boys.

"We're pretty close so far..." Camille whispered to Lilly. Her snake only hissed back. She then had to duck down and hide quickly as she heard foot steps.

"So how soon does Sir Delaware want those two dead?" Camille had realized whose voice that was instantly. It was the voice of Kincade, the Marine Ensign who had defeated Sampson.

"Well...he wants to make a scene of it. So tomorrow morning it will be the first thing to be handled." Camille had realized that, the man now speaking was Marine Captain Dux. She peaked out a bit to watch the two walking.

"But we'll see who he really wants dead. Mainly because he said he wants to sell the Mink, and make an example of the boy. But he might change his mind and sell the boy too as a prize fighter. Not like any of it is our business, that's all beyond our pay grade. As much as I hate it..." Dux admitted. The two stopped, and Camille quickly ducked down.

"You hear that?" Dux asked. Then realized who he was talking too, "Of course you did..."

"I don't deem it as a threat...but I can easily fix the situation." Kincade assured as he reached for his gun and started moving towards Camille's direction.

"Ensign! Captain! Sir Delaware requests your presence! He says he's made more decisions about the prisoners!"

"Of course he has..." Dux sighed as a Marine ran up to him, "Kincade let's go. Must not keep his majesty awaiting..."

"Yes sir." Ensign Kincade quickly put his gun away but not without firing a bullet off. The Marine jumped while Dux continued to head in the direction of where Sir Delaware was awaiting the two of them. As the two passed Lilly had wrapped herself around Camille's mouth, while Camille also had her hands covered over her mouth as a bullet hole was right by her ear. She even had a lit cut on her cheek.

 _"That'll be enough to scare her off..."_ Ensign Kincade thought, _"If not, I'll just have to come back and killer..."_

Camille suddenly had thoughts of running off and away. Why was she even here? Why was she even trying to help save Gannon and Sampson? Even if Gannon did help her, her life was now on the line. What was driving her to go this far for one guy she just met and another animal beast thing she hasn't met? What was her reason why was she here? She couldn't answer any of these questions as she took a big gulp. All she knew was that she was here now and that she was going to help them. She stood up and began to make moves towards the imprisonment part of the base.

* * *

"So I don't think you told me why you want to become Pirate King..." Sampson told Gannon.

"It's actually pretty easy...my Dad was a pirate. He used to tell me all about his time and adventures on the sea with his friends and how great it was. How he traveled the world and everything."

"He's retired now I'm guessing?"

"Well...he's dead now..." Gannon hung his head.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Sampson apologized.

"It's not your fault..." Gannon assured him, "But I'm also hoping to find the guy who is to blame for his death. I remember that day...I'll never forget it.." Gannon remembered the day of flames where his home was consumed and his father being at the feet of the skull masked man.

"So you want revenge?"

"I do...that's only part of it. I do want to travel. My Dad was inspired by Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, who saw that being Pirate King meaning the sea was yours. If I remember right, kind of like a never ending journey. And that's what my Dad saw it as too. He saw being Pirate King being free, and no one could tell you anything. The journey was what he was after. Plus he was always a strong fighter, so he definitely enjoyed testing himself. Or at least that's what I was told. So I want to become Pirate King to relive my fathers dream of chasing the never ending journey. I want to be Pirate King to experience the journey, I want to experience the freedom of the world and maybe even change it for the better. I want to experience life and bring change. And I feel like becoming Pirate King, will do all that. It's a dream I share thanks too and because of my Father..."

"I see..." Sampson looked at Gannon.

"Well as touching as that was...I'm going to have to cut this all short. Not too long though, I've brought you both food to last you the night." A Marine said as he walked in with two plates of food. Both containing what seemed to be rubbage from the trash with two cups of water.

"Oh great I love trash..." Gannon teased.

"You should be thankful this what you're getting because you could be getting nothing at all..."

"Yeah yeah spare us any kind of speech." Sampson sighed.

"Shut your mouth you filthy Mink!" The Marine snapped, "Here take your food you two!" He then threw both trays at the faces of Gannon and Sampson. Both were unable to dodge and were now covered in food.

"HA! How you look that huh?!"

"You sure are tough for someone who knows we can't do anything because we're locked up. Would hate to see what would happen if we didn't have locks around our wrists..." Gannon growled as he pulled forward.

"Yeah guess we'll never know!"

"But I'd like to find out too..." The Marine turned around and Camille was right in front of him.

"The hell?! Who are you?!" The Marine reached for his Den Den Mushi radio, but Lilly bit his hand causing him to drop it.

"Sorry about this!" Camille landed a spin kick to his abdomen knocking the Marine back. She then grabbed her rapier and slashed the man, though did so with her eyes closed and still was able to cut him down. The Marine fell to the floor with blood on his chest.

"Great job Camille! Wonderful work of a First Mate!"

"I'm not your First Mate!" Camille shouted, "I don't even like fighting that much, I only learned it because the other Kuja on the islands raised us as warriors...I know how to fight but I much prefer not too.." She admitted, "If anybody should be your First Mate it should be Sampson if you can eve get him to join your crew. Cause I'm for sure not a Pirate...I don't even know why I'm here!" Camille admitted while she searched the fallen Marine and found his keys. She quickly unlocked the chains on both Gannon and Sampson. They enjoyed the freedom their wrists regained.

"Fine fine, you don't have to be my First Mate but you are in my crew." Gannon told her, "Anyway Sampson congrats on your promotion to my First Mate!"

"I don't think that's how this works..." Both Camille and Sampson sweat dropped.

"Either way...let's get out of here..." Gannon told them.

"Agreed!" The two nodded.

"But I must get my sword first, they took it from me." Sampson insisted.

"No problem, we can get that done. We have a set of Marine keys on us now so that'll make it easy."

"Also I looked at a map of the base earlier and I remember where everything is." Camille told them.

"Already?" The two were curious as to how.

"Yeah I kind of have like a photographic memory of sorts. So I know exactly where your sword is being held Sampson, but after that I'm out."

"Awesome let's go ahead and get it then!" Sampson continued on.

"Alright gang!" Gannon smiled, "Get Sampson's sword, then lets get on a ship and head on out of here!"

* * *

Next Time: Camille leads both Gannon and Sampson to where Sampson's sword is being held, and as soon as she does she gets out of dodge and tries to get off the island. As Sampson and Gannon prepare to leave as well, they're caught by the team of Marine Ensign Kincade and Marine Captain Dux once more. They both engage in combat once more. This time Sampson and Gannon know they have to take their fights more serious. Will the two be able to escape or will they fail and just get captured again?

Review!


	7. The Great Escape!

**The Great Escape!**

* * *

"So I want them both executed tonight!" Sir Delaware demanded.

"That can be done..we'll get the preparations ready..." Marine Captain Dux assured the Tenryuubito just wanting the whole ordeal to be over with already.

"Captain! Captain!" A Marine ran into the room interrupting the meeting.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER THE MEETING ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION! I SHOULD SHOOT YOU FOR SUCH ACTIONS!" Sir Delaware shouted.

"That won't be necessary..." Ensign Kincade assured not liking the tone of the Tenryuubito.

"What is it Marine?"

"The prisoners...the boy and the Mink. They've escaped!"

"WHAT?!" Delaware shouted in shock as he jumped behind his chair, "Escaped?! YOU TWO BETTER DO SOMETHING! THEY COULD COME AFTER ME AND KILL ME!"

"Guess she was more brave than we initially anticipated." Kincade stated looking at Dux.

"Which is fine, we can handle the situation." Dux assured everyone, "I might have an idea of where they're going anyway."

"You don't think they'll just try to escape?" The Marine asked.

"OF COURSE NOT IDIOT THEY WANT TO COME HERE AND KILL ME!" Sir Delaware shouted once again.

"No, the Mink is a Swordsman he's going to want his blade back." Kincade stated.

"Exactly, so we'll just meet them down there."

* * *

Camille had led Gannon and Sampson through out the Marine base. Thankfully they had not been caught.

"This is perfect! Thank you so much Camille!" Sampson thanked Camille with a big smile on his face as he took his sword from its casing that the Marines had it concealed in.

"It's no problem at all, the least I can do really."

"What a First Mate you are Camille!" Gannon smiled, "But let's start heading out of here crew."

"I keep telling you I'm not your First Mate..." Camille muttered.

"And I'm not apart of your make-believe pirate crew buddy..." Sampson sighed.

"We can iron out the details later, but for now let's get out of here..."

"Look Gannon I appreciate you helping me back there, but I'm not a Pirate type of girl. I'm just a girl that's trying to see the World okay? I appreciate your offer and your help, but we can go our separate ways now. Especially cause I don't like getting into trouble like this it gets me anxious..." Camille started to back away.

"Camille come on now..."

"Sorry Gannon, good luck on doing whatever you're trying do. But I'm not your First Mate or in your crew...again thank you, and maybe we'll run into each other again but for now I'll see ya." Camille then turned around and ran off.

"Well Sampson looks like it might just be you and me now..."

"Don't forget about us..." In the doorway was Kincade and Dux.

"Captain should I send someone after her?" Kincade asked.

"No, need Ensign. She's not a major threat, we can deal with her down the road. Besides it's not like they've done too much to bother us." Dux assured.

"Well, well, well looks like we're back at it again huh?" Gannon snickered as he took his fighting stance.

"You two really want a round?" Kincade asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"It's the only way out, so yeah let's run it!" Gannon called out, "I'm not taking it easy on you either!"

"Oh last time was you taking it easy?" Dux scoffed, "Please show me what it's like when you actually fight back then."

"Sampson...you take..."

"I'll take Kincade, you take Dux. I want my rematch with him anyway." Sampson told Gannon.

"Then after we're done with them, we'll get our boat and head on out of here."

"Agreed..."

"I'm done talking, let's get to it." Dux said as he pulled his hands from his pockets and cracked his knuckles. Gannon quickly put his hands up and blocked an incoming punch, while Sampson drew his blade intercepting a sword strike from Kincade.

"Good reflexes..." Dux complimented, "Let's see if they'll be enough!" Dux then delivered a mighty spin kick sending Gannon through a wall. Meanwhile Kincade jumped back and twirled his blade.

"Sorry Mink, but you and your friend aren't going anywhere as long as Captain Dux and I are here."

"We'll see about that!" Sampson growled, "Hyaaaah!" Sampson charged Kincade and swung his sword downwards at him. Kincade jumped back and sheathed his blade before reaching for a gun.

"Hotshot!" He shouted firing off a single bullet. Sampson deflected the bullet causing it to hit the wall behind him. Sampson leaped in the air and came spiraling down aimed at Kincade. Kincade quickly did a series of back hand springs to avoid the heavy sword strike. He then charged forth and pulled out his staff.

"Serpent's Tail!" Kincade whipped out his staff and part of it extended out shooting at the ground, then the third section of it shot up at Sampson striking him in the abdomen. Sampson groaned, but grabbed the staff and pulled Kincade forward. Kincade retracted his staff putting it back together as he closed in on Sampson. He reached for his gun once more.

"Hotsh-"

"Black Fist!" Sampson punched Kincade right in his stomach and sent the Marine back down crashing into the ground hard.

"Gah!" Kincade gasped in pain.

"Hyaaah!" Sampson readied his blade to impale Kincade, who quickly rolled out of the way and placed his staff back behind him and lunged towards Sampson, whose blade was now stuck in the ground.

"Damn it..." Sampson grumbled, "Black Fist!" He then shot out another massive punch.

"Dragon's Claw!" By using his fingers Kincade made a three finger claw with his hand and slammed it into Sampson's fist. The two were at a short stalemate until Sampson was able to draw his blade from the ground.

"Rolling Thunder!" Suddenly Sampson's leg was coated in some kind of black electricity. He delivered a mighty spin kick that shocked Kincade sending him flying back. Kincade crashed into a wall rough and wiped his eyes so he could see clearly. He made sure what he was witnessing was correct. Black electricity surrounding Sampson's leg.

"Black...Electro?" Kincade asked shocked.

"Yeah...I mean you know what a Mink is since you and your Captain have been calling me that since our encounter." Sampson told him, "All Mink's can use Electro, we're all born with it. It's a natural skill granted to us, almost like a birthright. It just so happens...that mine is black."

"Hmmm...I see..." Kincade stepped out and reached for his sword.

"I've also taken notice of that Dragon's Claw you just used. Don't worry I'm not dumb, you're a practitioner of Ryusoken. So a hand to hand battle would be tough against you. Especially with your speed and agility." Sampson analyzed.

"You're smarter than I was giving you credit for...which is fine. Not much to say against that, but yes I am a practitioner of Ryusoken. I might be the only Marine who does so...but that's not what's important currently. Beating you is."

"Well let's keep it rolling then!" Sampson charged Kincade. The two blades clashed heavily, Kincade slammed his hand into the ground.

"Dragon's Breath!" He shouted creating a shock wave allowing the ground to explode using debris to split him and Sampson.

"Moon Slayer!" Sampson swung his sword downwards releasing a black blade of electricity tearing through the debris. On the other end Kincade was missing though. Sampson turned around only to see Kincade above him, he swung his blade down and slashed Sampson's chest. Sampson minimized the damage by jumping back just in time and was not dealt an injury as serious as it could have been.

"Damn it..." Sampson gritted his fangs.

"Serpent's Tail!" Kincade shot his staff at the ground and it shot back up nailing Sampson in the gut. Sampson clinched hard and then saw Kincade close in on him. He had one hand with his sword at the ready and pulled back. Sampson readied to defend against that, but then he felt a sweeping sensation across the back of his neck. Kincade retracted his staff in time and was able to smash it across the back of his head while distracting him with a sword strike. Sampson skid to the side and barrel rolled before stopping to his knees.

"Keep close..." Kincade said as he appeared in front of Sampson. Sampson went to strike, but Kincade was quick. He landed a rising knee to Sampson's chin. Sampson popped up to his feet, only to get a series of punches and kicks to his body. A series of punches to his abdomen, followed by a jumping head kick.

"Guah!" Sampson gripped his head.

"Dragon's Claw!" Kincade slammed his hand into Sampson's core sending the Mink flying back.

"Gaaah!" He coughed up roughly.

"Elephant Charge!" Kincade drew out both of his blades and charged Sampson aiming to thrust both swords at him. Sampson jumped up in the air and grabbed Kincade by the back of his collar. He then threw Kincade over his shoulder and slamming him down face first into the ground. Kincade laid in a crater. Sampson raised his sword at the ready. Kincade rolled back and raised his blades in defense.

"Moon Slayer!" Sampson quickly lifted his sword for a second then slammed it against both of Kincade's blades, but this time his sword was imbued with his black electro. The shock from it released a burst of electricity that knocked Kincade back.

"Damn..." Kincade grumbled as he was in pain.

"Moon Slayer!" Another downwards sword swing sent out the black blade of electricity. Kincade quickly moved out of the way.

"Night Ripper!" Sampson had met Kincade on the run and his blade was charged with his black electro, he swung his sword at him. Kincade jumped back to avoid a direct hit, but was still struck with a bit of electricity sending him flying back.

"Hotshot!" Kincade fired off a bullet that pierced Sampson's shoulder.

"Ack! Damn it!" Sampson grimaced at his bullet ridden shoulder. Kincade charged Sampson and readied both swords to strike. Sampson readied to defend himself, which was exactly what Kincade wanted.

"Switch Blade!" Kincade dropped both of his swords, side stepped Sampson allowing himself to attack exactly where Sampson left himself open. Kincade then pulled out a dagger and stabbed Sampson quickly. The Black Panther Mink roared in pain as he jumped back, pulling the knife out and throwing it down at the ground. Kincade rolled forward picking up both of his swords and kicking the dagger back up and catching it with his teeth.

"Midnight Shock!" Sampson drove his black electro imbued sword into the ground and released a shock wave that destroyed the ground causing all debris to rise up.

 _"That should throw him off..."_ Sampson thought in hopes.

"Tiger Dance!" Kincade tore through the boulders and rocks with ease with both of his swords and made his way too Sampson.

"Damn it!" Sampson shouted as he began deflecting all of the oncoming sword strikes from Kincade. Kincade remained his pace and continued to swing both of his blades trying to flood and overwhelm Sampson. Eventually Sampson stumbled back, and with one hand he readied to strike.

"Roaring Thunder!" Sampson called out as his fist was imbued with Black electro, he punched Kincade in the abdomen, but not without getting his arm slashed up, and sent the Marine crashing down into the ground skidding hard.

"Huh...huh..." Sampson shook his bloody arm off and readied to continue his fight. Kincade slowly stood up and held his stomach in pain while wiping a small amount of blood from his lip.

"Well...let's not stop just yet..." Kincade stood up and twirled both of his blades, "Tiger's Dance!" Kincade charged forth once more. Sampson charged his blade with black electricity once again as he continued to charge forth as well.

"Night Ripper!"

* * *

"So...you ready now?" Dux asked as he remained with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face.

"Yeah..." Gannon smiled back as he finished stretching and took his fighting stance, "We can fight now..."

* * *

Next Time: Dux and Gannon begin their fight! Marine Captain versus (Kind of a Pirate) Captain! With Gannon saying he's ready and going to take the fight more serious, how will he hold up against Dux? Does he know some things that Dux won't be ready for? Or does Dux have a trump card of his own? Meanwhile Sampson and Kincade continue their battle! And where did Camille go?!

Review!


	8. Gannon Unveiled!

**Gannon Unveiled!**

* * *

"Here I come!" Gannon charged Dux quickly. Dux, with his hands remaining in his pockets, avoided a series of quick strikes from Dux. Gannon through a sweep kick, which Dux jumped up and landed lightly on the ground before he went ahead and whipped his leg forward to try and strike down Gannon. Gannon ducked swiftly before he did a back hand spring back to his feet and threw a hard punch at Dux's face. Dux side stepped then raised his knee to Gannon's stomach.

"Whoa!" Gannon quickly placed both hands on Dux's knee then pushed away. He landed on his feet as he skid back slightly. He then dashed forward once more. He threw more punches, and wild kicks while Dux avoided them all with ease and keeping his hands in his pocket. Gannon tried throwing a spinning back kick, but Dux raised his leg in defense and scoffed.

"Come on now, I thought you were going to fight me for real!" Dux pushed Gannon's leg away with his own and then did a quick hop as he landed an impact-full sweeping roundhouse kick to the back of Gannon's head. Gannon went crashing into a nearby wall.

"Huh...you pirates stand no chance against Marines." Dux shook his head in disappointment at Gannon.

"Well...that was a nice kick I'll give you that." Gannon snickered as he pushed himself out of the rubble of the wall and looked back over at Dux.

"Glad you liked it, but I don't have time to continue with your banter kiddo. So I'm going to make this swift." Dux removed his hands from his pockets and got in a fighting stance.

"That's what I like to-" Gannon was gasping for air violently as he found Dux's fist making a home in his abdomen. Gannon wasn't quick enough to react. Dux then pulled his fist out only to follow up with an uppercut knocking Gannon off his feet, Dux then snatched Gannon by his ankle and slammed him into the ground. Dux then jumped up and started driving his fist into the core of Gannon maliciously.

"Gaaah!" Gannon called out with each heavy strike that was driven into his abdomen. Dux grabbed Gannon by his throat and raised him off the ground. Dux then placed Gannon lightly on his feet before delivering another head kick. Gannon was sent rolling across the ground.

"Damn..." Gannon grunted as he wiped some blood from his mouth.

"I told you I don't have time for this." Dux said as he was walking towards Gannon, "You might be underestimating me, I'm on the verge of a promotion from being a Marine Captain to being a Marine Commadore. I'm going to finish you up quickly so I can continue on with my job duties. My raw strength alone has gotten me this far, everything else that I've learned and achieved only makes me more dangerous."

"Well that's all fine and dandy bud, but I'm not just going to let you beat me down."

"You don't have to let me, you don't have much of a choice kid." Dux sighed as he closed in on Gannon. Gannon slowly came to his feet and took his fighting stance once more:

"Says you!" Gannon shouted as he rushed Dux. Dux avoided the rapid series of punches aimed at his head, and even jumped over the low kicks Gannon tried. With an extended fist out Dux landed right beside Gannon then smashed his elbow on top of the kids head. Gannon held his head in pain, and Dux added onto it with a big up kick into Gannon's chest. Gannon was knocked up standing tall, only to find a fist in the side of his face. He crumbled to a knee, and was then welcomed with a stomp to the back of his head crushing it into the floor.

"Gaaah!" Gannon cried out in pain. Dux picked up Gannon by the back of his collar and raised him high in front of him.

"What a waste of time this was..." Dux shook his head, "But this ends here..." Dux cocked back his fist, and suddenly Gannon was out of his hands and a few feet in the air.

"What the?!" Dux was confused.

"Damn, I wasn't trying to reveal my secret so soon but guess I'm already here now. I know I said this fight was going to be serious but you've really pushed me now!"

"What did you just do?" Dux asked as Gannon slowly descended from the air above.

"Oh that technique? That was Geppo, a Rokushiki technique that I learned..."

"Roku...shiki..." Dux whispered to himself in shock, that someone of his age could even know what Rokushiki was as it is a secret technique within the Marines that only the rumored CP9 know of, so how could he know a technique like Geppo.

"You look shocked...well guess what I got more coming too!" Gannon smiled as he got in his fighting stance.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sampson growled as he skidded back from another clash with Kincade.

"Hot Shot!" Sampson swung his blade to deflect the bullets.

"Snakes Tail!" He jumped out of the way to avoid the oncoming staff strike.

"Black Fist!" Sampson found Kincade and charged him to deliver a mighty gut shot. Kincade grunted in annoyance, but did not waver too much.

"Tiger's Dance!" Kincade swiftly swung out both of his blades slashing up Sampson. Sampson jumped back before he could take more damage up close.

"Hot Shots!" Another bullet was shot, Sampson felt it pierce his shoulder as he was not fast enough this time.

"I'm coming for you Mink!" Kincade appeared behind Sampson and had his staff at the ready as he slammed it into the back of Sampson. Sampson grimaced in pain. He then swung his elbow back at Kincade. Kincade ducked, Sampson turned around and kicked Kincade back as he readied another attack.

"Moon Slayer!" He called out sending out another black blade of electricity. Kincade recovered in time from the kick, but barely avoided the blade of lightning as it scratched him. He was stunned for a bit, but nothing he couldn't recover from. But what he didn't know was that Sampson had already followed that attack up with another.

"Night Ripper!" Sampson swung his Electro induced blade at Kincade, who quickly used both of his to block the attack, but the extra shock sent him crashing back into the wall behind him. Sampson grinned as he rested his sword on his shoulder, "Well come on now, you really wish to lose to a Mink like myself?" Sampson taunted back as it felt right considering the condescending tone Kincade gave him whenever he referred to him as a Mink.

"Dragon's Claw!" Kincade slammed his claw like hand into the chest of Sampson sending him flying back, "Damn Pirate..." Kincade dusted himself off, "You're too full of yourself at this point. Death will be a humbling experience for you."

"Moon Slayer!"

"Dragon's Breath!" Kincade slammed his hand into the ground causing the black lightning to rip into the debris.

"Night Ripper!" Sampson came from above with his blade at the ready. He came down and missed as Kincade was now behind him. Sampson whipped around and raised his sword in defense.

"Switch Blade!" Kincade dropped down and thrust a knife into the core of Sampson who gritted his teeth while blood leaked from his lips. Kincade then jumped up and grabbed Sampson by the back of his neck to deliver two big knee strikes. Sampson's head whipped back. As Kincade landed on the ground he grabbed his sword and spun swiftly to slash Sampson. Sampson held his injured torso as blood spilled from him. This might've been the biggest wound in the fight between the duo.

"Damn it..."

"Snake's Tail!" Kincade slammed the staff on the ground as it then shot upwards and slammed into Sampson's jaw. Sampson stumbled back, but grabbed the staff to pull Kincade forward. Kincade allowed himself to be tugged in, but at the right time he released his grip and placed a single gun into the shoulder of Sampson.

"Hotshot!" A third bullet through the same shoulder Sampson had been shot in prior. He winced in pain and stumbled as he could feel his shoulder starting to go numb. He was still able to move his extremities, but he could tell that more damage would prevent that from happening very soon if he took more shots to the same place.

"Dragon's Tail!" A spinning back kick landed across the jaw of Sampson turning him around as Kincade prepared another three fingered hand strike, "Dragon's Crushing Fang!" He then jumped in the air and slammed his hand in a downwards motion into Sampson driving him straight into the ground.

"Gaaah!" Sampson roared out in pain. Kincade put all his weapons away and remained at the ready to fight. He reached behind him to grab his sword as he watched Sampson struggle up.

"Yet you wish to continue...noble." Kincade admitted, "But soon enough you'll learn that justice always prevails. Whether in the dark or in the light, Justice reigns." Sampson pushed his way up and snickered as he wiped some blood from his lips and used his sword to stand. He turned over to face the Marine.

"Let me tell you something...I was raised that when in a fight you either fight to live another day or you stay in place and don't break. But with that I was taught that if you choose to leave a fight, you only return to fight that same fight if you plan on killing the other. That's what I was taught..."

"Hmmm..." Kincade was interested in where this was going.

"And with that, I was told and taught this...live by the blade die by the blade! The last heart beating is the one that's winning! And my heart is still beating you bastard!"

* * *

"Geppo!" Gannon pushed off the air to launch himself forwards towards Dux, then as he closed in he kicked off the air to allow himself around and behind Dux.

"Where the hell..." Dux started to wonder.

"Single Buster!" Gannon shouted as he delivered a punch to the spine of Dux that lifted him off the ground for a second, "Too fast now huh?"

"Grr..." Dux growled intensely before reacting. He threw a spinning back elbow Gannon's way.

"Geppo!" Gannon quickly got away and took to the air for a moment. He then continued to use his technique to maneuver around to the front of Dux.

"Shigan!" Gannon shot his finger into the abdomen of Dux. Dux growled watching blood leak from his chest, "Using my fingers like bullets..." Gannon smiled as he cocked back his fist. Dux connected his hands into a hammer type fist and swung it downwards. Gannon pushed himself away within a flash:

"Geppo!" Gannon then shot himself forward with his fist at the ready, "Shotgun Fist!" He then delivered a mighty gut shot that sent Dux skidding back.

 _"What the hell...where was he able to learn Rokushiki?!"_ Dux thought angrily.

"Full Buster!" Gannon crashed his fist into the jaw of Dux with an incredible uppercut that even released a mighty wind current and knocked Dux off his feet.

"Geppo!" Gannon used this technique to advance to the air to meet Dux as he floated lightly, "Haaa!" used it again to dash towards Dux.

"Shotgun Fist!" Another gut shot sent Dux crashing into the wall behind him. Gannon landed lightly on the ground and smiled as he jumped up a little bit, "Been a while since I've actually had to use these in a fight. I've been training for a long time, so now way am I going to let you beat me here and now."

"I'm getting tired of you..." Dux charged at Gannon, and reached him alot quicker than Gannon realized. Quickly he put up his arms in defense:

"Tekkai!" Gannon called out as Dux slammed his fist into Gannon and the boy didn't budge.

"Even that..." Dux gritted his teeth.

"Yessir...told you I knew some things..." Gannon smiled, "Twin Shigan!" Gannon then released his Tekkai and used both of his fingers to pierce the body of Dux. Dux flinched but didn't react beyond that.

"Ha!" Dux slammed his fist into the side of the head of Gannon. Gannon went rolling across the ground, but skidded to a stop to see Dux charging him once more.

"Damn!" Gannon used his Geppo to get around Dux once more with swift ease.

"Double Buster!" Gannon then slammed both of his fists into the back of Dux knocking him into the air taking him by surprise.

 _"W-what the hell..."_ Dux gritted his teeth angrily. Dux landed on the ground on a knee and looked back over his shoulder at Gannon who remained a bit giddy.

"We're not done yet!" Gannon charged Dux again, "Geppo Rabbit Hole!" Gannon started disappearing and vanishing all around the building. He was seemingly bouncing off walls and changing the trajectory and angles of which he was to confuse Dux.

"You got that right..." Dux stood up and darted his eyes around to look for Gannon.

"Double..." Gannon readied his eyes and prepared for his next attack.

"Got ya!" Dux shouted and suddenly a steel chain wrapped itself around Gannon's neck and whipped him around in front of Dux.

"W-what the hell is this?!" Gannon asked while fighting the grip on the chain around his neck, to which he realized it was coming from Dux's back.

"This...is my Devil Fruit...the Chain-Chain Fruit!"

* * *

Next Time: Just as Gannon seemed to have started to get ahead and get the upperhand on Dux, Dux reveals that he has a Devil Fruit ability. Will that hinder Gannon in this fight or will he still make a way for him to pull out the victory?

Review!


	9. The Chains of Justice!

**The Chains of Justice?!**

* * *

"A Devil Fruit...?" Gannon seemed slightly shocked.

"Oh yes...the Chain-Chain Fruit. It allows me to produce steel chains from any part of my body, and now you're in for it!" Dux smiled as he cocked back his fist and chains began to wrap around his fist and forearm.

"Heavy Hammer!" Dux slammed his chain fist into the core of Gannon sending him crashing through a building wall. Gannon skidded across the floor and was now in the same room as Sir Delaware.

"WHAT THE HELL?! MARINES GET HIM!" Sir Delaware shouted as he pulled out a gun in fear of being near Gannon.

"Don't worry sir I got this under control." Dux assured.

"Well that sure did hur-" Gannon was cut off.

"Hyaah!" Dux wrapped his foot in chains then slammed it into Gannon's core kicking him through another wall and was now outside of the Marine Base.

"Heavy Hammer!" Dux came crashing towards Gannon.

"Tekkai!" Gannon stood up and cross his arms and took the punch head on, but he still skid backwards.

"Your Tekkai is pretty strong to last against even my Heavy Hammer, I'll give you that Pirate. I don't know who taught you Rokushiki, but it's not going to save you here!" Dux raised his hand in the air, "Heavy Chain!" A large chain shot out of his hand, he then snapped it forwards and Gannon felt a cold steel chain make a home in his chest. Gannon clutched at his chest in pain as he stumbled back.

"Heavy Hammer!"

"Shotgun Fist!" Gannon slammed his fist against the steel chain fist of Dux. Gannon's hand began to bleed and was pushed back. He looked at his bloodied hand and tried to shake off the pain.

"Double Hammer!" Dux then appeared above Gannon and slammed both of his chain wrapped fist down onto the maroon haired youngster. Gannon crashed into the ground face first. Dux jumped back and raised his hand in the air.

"Heavy Chain!" Dux began slamming the large steel cold chain into the back of Gannon tearing it up with three swift and heavy swings. Gannon called out in pain each time as his back was being torn apart. Dux then used the chain to wrap around his neck and pull Gannon towards himself.

"Heavy Hammer!" Gannon quickly raised his leg in front of Dux's Fist, "Geppo!" He shouted pushing away from the chain wrapped fist. But it wasn't enough to free him as Dux pulled him closer once more.

"Nice try!" Dux then released the chain on Gannon's neck as he drove his chained fist into the face of the fighter and sent him crashing across the ground. Gannon coughed up some blood before wobbling up to his feet. He wiped his mouth and licked his lips tasting the blood tasting like he had a mouthful of pennies. He rolled his neck a little bit allowing it to crack some, and shook off his bloodied hand before getting back into his fighting stance.

"This just keeps getting fun! Geppo!" Gannon dashed towards Dux.

"Snake Chain!" Dux extended both hands and released two massive chains of steel from his palms that aimed for Gannon. Gannon changed his Geppo direction and took directly to the air, but Dux was able to send the two snakes after him. Gannon tried using sharp turns and misdirections but Dux was ontop of him the whole time using the snake chains to cut every corner and nearly surround Gannon in midair.

"Damn it..." Gannon growled to himself as he soon realized that at this point running from the snakes was not going to work. So as he descended lightly he allowed one to come close to him as he readied his fist.

"Full Buster!" He shouted with a mighty uppercut that caused a mighty wind current to come ripping through sending one chain away, but he felt the blunt force of the second in his abdomen which guided him into a crater into the ground.

"Told you it wasn't going to save you..." Dux said as his chains recoiled back into his body.

"Geppo..." Gannon jumped up and launched himself towards Dux. Dux leaned back to avoid the oncoming rookie. Gannon quickly shot himself back towards him and closed in on Dux.

"Shigan Madara!" Gannon shot his fingers wildly at Dux aiming to pierce him fiercely. Dux blocked and dodged as many as he could.

"Heavy Hammer!" Quickly wrapped his arm in chains Dux landed a heavy strike knocking Gannon back. Gannon slid back some then jumped back into action. He cocked his fist back and Dux readied to counter.

"Geppo!" Gannon shot himself in the air and raised his leg straight up above his head, "World Breaker!" He shouted slamming his leg down across the top of the head of the Marine Captain with a mighty ax kick. Dux slammed his head face first into the ground. Gannon landed and jumped back a bit to gather himself for a moment as his lungs were filled with air as he slowly let it out to calm himself.

"Well...damn...decent hit." Dux said as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head, "You're quick and decently strong. I'll give you that, but you're not going to beat me!" Dux roared as more chains poured out of his body, "I am Marine Captain Dux! I am the Chains of Justice!"

* * *

People from all around the island began to watch from afar. Many could see the battle between a Marine Captain and some maroon haired teen boy. They tried not to get too close. But one person in particular was paying some attention more than others.

"Hissss..."

"Shush Lilly..." Camille muttered watching Gannon and Dux battle. She bit down on her lower lip anxious at the battle, "I can't believe he's fighting a Marine Captain. What an idiot...Marine's are strong..." Camille clenched her fist tightly worried for Gannon. It wasn't her problem anymore, she helped them with what she could and then left. Even if he did help her in the beginning she didn't owe that much to him. Plus she didn't like fighting that much, she much more enjoyed peace. All this fighting was worrying her.

"I have to get out of here..." Camille turned around and bumped into a tall man with light colored hair, "Who are..." He placed his hand over her mouth.

"Do not stress over my name girlie...you have something that belongs to my Boss." He told her, "You have a treasure map that we've been hunting down that you stole from one of ours. So now you're going to come with us." Camille bite the mans hand and backed away.

"The hell I am!" She shouted reaching for her rapier. Though Camille hated fighting it didn't mean she wouldn't defend herself.

"You're not going to have much of a choice..." The man groaned as he pulled out a dagger and twirled it, "You are going to leave with me..."

* * *

"Huh...huh..." Gannon stood up and tried shaking off some of the numbness as he looked across the road to see Dux. As he finally made it to his feet his focus was thrown off by a loud crash. Across the floor he saw Sampson. Sampson stood up and growled in anger as Kincade came flying from the base and landed in front of him.

"Looks like you're having a tough one yourself huh?" Gannon asked with a light joke.

"Says you..."

"Yeah well my guy has a Devil Fruit power..." Gannon said as though he was trying to one up Sampson.

"Who cares...I'm not in the mood for this right now..." Sampson said as he looked down at the palm he had placed over his abdomen and could see the blood darkening from drying up. He looked down at his shoulder and could tell it was doing a bit better than earlier as well.

"So...you started using your Devil Fruit...he must be stronger than we thought." Kincade commented looking at Dux.

"He was pushing his luck. I got bothered with him is all." Dux replied to his Ensign, "But it won't be much longer at this rate."

"You really think you're going to toss me to the side just like that! HA!" Gannon laughed with a big smile on his face, "You're mistaken Dux, we're just getting started!" Sampson sweat dropped as he whispered:

"Says the guy who looks the most roughed up out of us four..."

"Shush Sampson, your Captain has this under control."

"I'm not in your little pirate gang..."

"Kincade!" Dux called out as he shot out both of his hands releasing two large steel chains.

"Yes sir!" Kincade jumped on the chains and charged at full speed with both swords drawn.

"Damn now they want to tag team!" Sampson gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry we got this! Follow behind me! Geppo!" Gannon shot himself forward towards Kincade.

"Hold on!" Sampson rushed behind Gannon.

"Sampson block those chains!" Gannon called out. Sampson did as asked and quickly raised his blade to intercept the two clashing chains. Gannon then readied to strike Kincade. He quickly changed his direction to get beside him and readied his fist.

"Shotgun..."

"Don't think so!" Kincade whipped out his staff and smashed it against Gannon's fist. Gannon growled, but acted quickly as he used his Geppo to get behind Kincade.

"Single..."

"Heavy Chain!" A third chain appeared slamming into Gannon's back knocking him down hard.

"Gannon!" Sampson called out as he pushed away the chains. Kincade then came down with a single sword swing. Sampson raised his blade and sent Kincade to the side as he skid across the ground and snatched up Gannon off the floor. He did a quick jump back and looked down at the two Marines. Gannon was then placed on his feet as he thanked the Black Panther Mink.

"Thank you..."

"Don't worry about it...we just have to find out a way to beat these two.."

"Agreed..." Gannon got in his fighting stance, and Sampson did the same with his blade at the ready. Dux whirled his chain and Kincade readied his two swords starring down both of his enemies. As the pair of duos prepared to clash once more Gannon had noticed something. In the background he could see Camille. And she was swinging her rapier. Against a man. The man seemed to eventually get the upper hand in knocking her down. He then kicked her in the face and stomped on her chest before picking her up by her waist. The man turned his back and walked away.

"Camille!" Gannon called out.

"Focus!" Sampson growled.

"I just saw Camille get snatched up by some dude! We can't waste time with these guys anymore we have to go help her!"

"I don't really run from a fight.." Sampson told him.

"We're not running, we're going to meet them again I promise. We just have to go help Camille before that guy gets way too far..."

"I want to finish this fight now! Besides why would we be helping her? And we are not a we!"

"Trust me Sampson...I want to finish this too. And if she was fighting it means she's in trouble. Who knows what that could be. We're a team man...at least for now. The least we can do is help her after she freed us." Sampson thought on it, and gave in.

"Huh...fine...so then what's your plan to get away from them?" He asked. Gannon smiled.

"Just follow my lead..."

* * *

Next Time: Camille is in trouble! Gannon and Sampson take notice, and Gannon wishes to end their fight quickly so they can save a friend who saved them. But will their plan work against two Marines? One a skilled warrior of Ensign Rank and the other a raw strength Devil Fruit user whose a Captain? Will the two make it out alive or just get captured again? And who kidnapped Camille and what treasure map is the man who took Camille talking about?

Review!


	10. On the Run and to the Rescue!

**On the Run and to the Rescue!**

* * *

"Get'em..." Dux muttered to Kincade. Kincade charged Gannon at full speed, Gannon used his Geppo to charge Kincade.

"Hold on what's the...damn it.." Sampson growled as he followed behind Gannon. Gannon slid to the side of Kincade and readied to strike. Kincade had both of his swords drawn and was ready to slash down Gannon. Luckily Sampson came o the rescue and stuck his blade in defense of Gannon. Gannon then leaped up and jumped off of Sampson's shoulder to try and land a shot on Kincade, but was stopped by a chain that drove him straight into the ground.

"Don't think so!" Dux shouted. Kincade pushed Sampson's sword away and jumped up to land a large knee right under his chin. Sampson stumbled back and as he went to swing his sword Dux caught him and held him back with his chains.

"I'll split your body in two..." Kincade muttered as he readied both of his swords to slash Sampson in half. Gannon came charging in, and Dux shot another chain at him.

"Geppo!" Gannon changed directions quickly then readjusted as fast as he could, "Shotgun Fist!" Gannon shouted throwing a hard punch straight at Kincade. Kincade stepped back to avoid it, but Gannon continued to push on right past him aiming for Dux.

"Shigan Madara!" Gannon began jabbing multiple fingers at Dux. Dux recalled his chains and avoided each one with ease. Sampson, now freed, kicked Kincade. Luckily for the Marine Ensign, he saw it coming and blocked it with his staff after sheathing one of his swords in the blink of an eye.

"This guy is quick..." Sampson growled. Sampson pulled his fist back and swung his leg in a large sweeping motion aiming for Kincade's head. Kincade ducked and readied to slash Sampson. Sampson used his sword to block.

"Black Fist!" He shouted punching Kincade sending him skidding back.

"Raaaah!" Dux called out as he jammed two chains into the core of Gannon and sent him crashing into Sampson. Sampson and Gannon crashed into a building on top of each other.

"So...you going to tell me your plan..." Sampson asked.

"Sorry still thinking hehe..." Gannon chuckled lightly.

"Laughing...at a time like this? Insulting." Kincade stated with both of his pistols aimed at the duo, "Double Hot Shot!" Both split out the way and ran separate ways. Kincade easily shot at both of them not losing sight of either one.

"Geppo Rabbit Hole!" Gannon quickly started bouncing every where in the air and disappeared for a second. Kincade turned around with both guns aimed at Gannon's face.

"Too slow..."

"Roaring Thunder!" Sampson charged his fist with his Black Electro and aimed it at Kincade, but was stopped thanks to a crossing of two steel chains.

"Same goes for you..."

"Full Buster!" Kincade leaned back avoiding the uppercut, "Shotgun Fist!" But was unable to avoid the mighty gut shot that knocked the wind out of him.

"Should pay a little more attention..." Gannon snickered.

"And your Captain can take this..." With a tight grip on the chains Sampson released a powerful wave of black electro that ran straight into Dux and shocking him.

"Gaaaah!" He called out in pain before dropping to his knees, he caught himself placing his hands on the ground so he didn't fall face first into the dirt. But he was definitely shocked and stunned at the moment. Which was all Sampson and Gannon needed.

"Go!" Gannon dashed off and Sampson follow behind him quickly.

"D-damn it..." Dux muttered as he tried to recover from the electric shock he just suffered.

"I don't know how long that will keep him down I gave him a bit of a shock but that dude is strong." Sampson grumbled.

"That's fine, it should be enough for now!" Gannon kept his eyes focused on what was in front of them, "We need to get to the docks and get to the guy that took Camille."

"Tiger's Dance!" Kincade appeared in front of the two and began swinging both of his blades wildly. Gannon jumped up over him while Sampson clashed blades. Gannon tried to throw a quick head kick but Kincade blocked it with the hilt of his blade while holding off Sampson with his other sword. He let go of both swords and reached for his staff.

"Snakes Tail!" Slamming it on the ground one part of the staff shot at Gannon. Gannon dodged out of the way. Kincade put his staff back as he threw a spin kick at Sampson catching him in the stomach while snatching both of his swords once more. Sampson leaped up and as he cartwheeled in the air over Kincade the two clashed blades multiple times, Kincade swung his leg out to block another kick from Gannon. Gannon got around Kincade and tried to hit him with a spinning back elbow. Kincade ducked and swung a sword at both men. The duo jumped. Kincade rolled out from between them before redirecting and taking at them once more and charging them.

Gannon and Sampson stood side by side, Gannon jumped up and kicked off Sampson's chest. While Sampson ducked down charging at Kincade. Kincade jumped and was able to barrel roll between the both of them before skidding to a stop and jumping back at them. Gannon and Sampson stopped for a second.

"Geppo!" Gannon charged forth, but felt a large chain slam onto his back.

"I'm not done yet!" Dux shouted from afar as he was now on his feet, though not removed from his same spot.

"Damn already..." Sampson growled.

"Pay attention!" Kincade shouted with both swords thrusting forward. Sampson placed his blade between the two knocking them away before landing a strike on Kincade.

"Roaring Thunder!" He shouted slamming his black electro fist into the Marine Ensign sending him away and crashing into another building. Sampson then turned and grabbed the chain as he sent another shock down to Dux. Dux disconnected himself from the chain quickly realizing another shock would not be the best thing to take at that moment. He extended his hand and sent out another chain, but Sampson sent it away with his sword. What Sampson didn't realize was that the chain was now coming from behind him.

"Full Buster!" Gannon shouted using a mighty uppercut to send the chain upwards and away, "L-lets keep moving..." Gannon pushed off and began running forward once more. Sampson followed as well. As the two pushed towards the docks in the distance they could see what was happening. The man was getting away with Camille in tow.

"Camille!" Gannon shouted as he picked up his speed.

"Hold up!" Sampson ran faster as well trying to catch up to Gannon who was surprisingly fast.

* * *

"Camille!" Was all Camille heard as she was slowly gaining consciousness once more. She looked over to see that the man with the light colored hair, now being able to tell that was a lavender color, was carrying her on his shoulders. He also had Lilly in tow in a bag in his other hand.

"L-let me go..." Camille told him, she looked at her wrists to see them cuffed and could feel her ankles cuffed as well.

"Sorry girlie, you're coming with me. you got that map, and you know how to read it so you're going to show my Boss exactly what he wants and what he's looking for. You got that?"

"Put me down!" She shouted.

"Shut up!" The man quickly slammed Camille down onto the wooden docks hard. She gasped for air, and he then stomped on her core. He grabbed her by her collar and looked her in her eyes with his devilish brown eyes.

"You shut your fucking mouth before I beat your pretty ass senseless!" He told her before swinging her over his shoulder again, he also slammed the bag Lilly was in on the dock hard. He then raised the bag with the snake, "Keep talking and both of you will be in deep trouble once I get on my boat!"

"Camille!" Camille heard her name once more, and looked up to see Gannon running towards her.

"G-Gannon..." She muttered with tears in her eyes and trying to catch some air in her lungs. The man tossed Camille down on the ground once more, but this time onto the floor of a decent sized boat. He threw Lilly on as well, and jumped onto the boat. He unhooked his sea traveling vessel and took sail.

"Camille!" She heard again.

"G-Gannon!" Camille shouted as she saw he and Sampson were closing in on the docks.

"Geppo!" Gannon shouted as he began darting forwards.

"What the..." She was confused to see Gannon...flying? Or at least that's what she would have called it, she's still not used to the world she's traveling. She had come far from her island and didn't know much so seeing Gannon fly was definitely a short shock.

"Gannon hold up!" Sampson shouted as he looked around at all the boats, "Which one is yours!"

"The small one!"

"What that's not enough room for the both of us?!" Sampson shouted back.

"Just grab my stuff and steal one!"

"WHAT STEAL A BOAT RIGHT NOW?! I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"WELL WE HAVE NO CHOICE RIGHT NOW!"

"FINE WHICH ONE DO I STEAL?!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER JUST TAKE ONE!" Gannon called back to the dock bound Sampson

"UGH FINE!" Sampson roared as he grabbed whatever was in Gannon's solo boat and jumped onto a bigger boat that had a decent build and seemed to have been able to room at least four other people. Nothing impressive, it appeared to be just enough. Sampson released the boat the docks and began to push off into the ocean.

"Camille I'm coming!" Gannon called out as he closed in on the boat.

"Gannon!" She called out again.

"What the fuck?!" The lavender hair man shouted as he saw Gannon coming his way at top speed, "He's coming to save you eh? Well can't do that if's drowning! Boss won't like anybody interfering..." The Lavender Hair Man stated as he reached for a weapon. He pulled out a crossbow that he attached to his arm and took aim, "Die!" He shouted shooting the crossbow out and piercing Gannon right in his shoulder. Ganno's eyes went wide as he looked to see an arrow in his shoulder, he lost his momentum from his Geppo and fell into the water.

"Gannon!" Camille shouted.

"Damn it!" Sampson roared.

"Hahahaha! Piss off ant!" The man shouted, "The Red Lion Treasure Guild does not yield for anyone!" The man called out, "And now you!" The man kicked Camille in her sternum, "I thought I told you to shut up!" Gannon floated to the water and continued to angrily watch Camille be taken away.

"D-Damn it..." He muttered.

"Gannon we have to keep pushing!" Sampson shouted as he closed in on the maroon haired youngster.

"Snake Chain!" Two large chains came chasing towards Sampson and Gannon. One aiming for Gannon directly and one for the boat Sampson was on.

"Damn it!" Sampson drew his blade.

"You thought it was going to be that easy?!" Dux called out, on one of the chains Kincade was running along it ready to dock the boat.

"Sampson do something!" Gannon called out as he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder.

"Already on it!" Sampson raised his blade, "Midnight Shock!" He shouted thrusting his sword down and aiming it at the ocean with a piercing blade of black electricity that caused a massive wave to erupt and become an unclimbable tower that sent both of Dux's chains away and knocked Kincade into the ocean. The water reached its finger tips to the sun as the boat continued on. And as the ocean realized its fingers would never reach it came slamming down with great ferocity that pushed Kincade away and pushed the boat even further as though it purposely wanted to separate the Marines and the Pirates. Sampson reached down and picked up Gannon out of the water below, and the two sat on the deck of the boat. Staring across from them. Marine Ensign Kincade floating in the water, and Marine Captain Dux standing on the island still.

"This...isn't over..." Dux muttered to himself. While Gannon held his shoulder then looked at Sampson and looked back at the two Marines.

"This is just the beginning..." He muttered to himself. And both were right. Each and every one of them knew, that from here on out they would forever be enemies and rivals. And that this fight was only the start of what was to come. This wasn't a permanent escape, this was just a pause in what was to come.

* * *

Next Time: Gannon and Sampson are now on a boat and are resting from their battle with the Marines. Both tending to each others injuries, neither being a proper doctor, they continue to talk and try to game plan. Gannon remembers what the lavender hair man said. He claimed to be from a Treasure Hunting Guild known as the Red Lions. Neither having heard of the name, it's time for them to start collecting information on the next island. Meanwhile we get a short glimpse into what kind of trouble Camille is really in!

Review!


	11. Urgently Setting Sail?

**Urgently Setting Sail?**

* * *

"Ah damn it be careful!" Sampson growled as Gannon tried sewing up his stomach.

"Sorry I'm not much of a doctor." Gannon sighed as he continued on. He took out a bottle of alcohol and poured it onto the wound before continuing to attempt to sew the wound shut.

"Yeah well neither am I but you could at least try a little harder."

"Oh stop being such a pussy cat." Gannon snickered.

"I am not a pussy cat!" Sampson roared back in response before bopping Gannon on the head.

"Ouch that hurt!" Gannon said rubbing his head slightly.

"Yeah well watch your tongue!"

"You really shouldn't talk to your Captain like this Sampson, best watch it bud before I make you clean the whole ship."

"You're not in charge of me, I never agreed to join your crew."

"Yeah you did back when we were both chained up."

"I said I'd consider it." Sampson smirked.

"Well damn it Sampson, you're putting me in a tough spot. With Camille rejecting being my First Mate you were going to be promoted to being my new First Mate."

"Well, sorry that you're out of luck for now." Sampson shrugged, "But can you at least finish up my stitching?"

"Yeah man, I got you covered." Gannon continued with his handy work and eventually finished up, "Still thank you."

"For what?" Gannon looked up at the Black Panther Mink.

"You helped me even though you didn't need too. You helped me against the Marines even though we had fought each other not too long before that. You helped me escape, and now you're here helping me to save Camille as a favor to her freeing us. So thank you, whether you join my crew or not I'll forever appreciate the time you've dedicated to this. And even if you don't join my crew, I still want you to become the World's Best Swordsman and to find that guy to make you a great sword. I think that's awesome that you're out here traveling and hunting for that."

"Uhh..." Sampson was taken back by this, he was never really thanked like this before nor had he really received such praise about his goals and ambitions. He looked away not wanting to appeared flustered, "Yeah, whatever..."

 _"I guess this kid ain't all that bad..."_ Sampson thought to himself.

* * *

"Uhhh..." Camille's slowly opened her eyes as the sun beamed down hard breaking through the peaks of her eyelids. She wanted to reach and wipe her eyes to help adjust her vision but she was shackled down still. She tugged a little only to feel something between her and her hands. She looked to see that she was now stuck to the boats mast. She was sitting down and looked around only to see the water plains of blue that were laid out all around her. She darted her eyes in search for her lovely Pink Cobra Lilly. She saw a bag from far away and knew her best friend was in there. It was the only thing she really had left since she had left home.

"Awake finally eh?" The man asked as he walked out from behind Camille and now she could get a much better look at him. The man was rather pale skinned and lanky, almost grey toned as though he had avoided going out in the sun most of his life. His lavender hair was long and stringy as it stretched it's way from the top of his head brushing against the back of his neck, he had heavy dark circles under his half narrowed and rather stalker-ish grey eyes. He's wearing a simple grey button up dress shirt that is left a mess as it obviously needed to be ironed and the buttons were not all aligned, and was only half tucked into his black trousers that also had his right pant leg rolled up. On top of that shirt he wore a brown leather vest that he left unbuttoned. The sleeves of his shirt were also pulled up, while strapped behind his waist was his crossbow, and strapped to his right thigh were the arrows. Strapped into his belt was a dagger, and a revolver pistol as well.

"You're the pretty girl that has the lovely Map my Boss wants..." The Lavender Haired Man got close placing his fingers under Camille's chin lifting her head up to look at him straight in his eyes, on his left hand he had a burn mark that resembled a lion skull.

"W-who are you?! And what are you talking about?!" Camille asked.

"Me, personally? Well my name is Francis." He revealed, "And I am a member of the Red Lions. We're a group of Treasure Hunters. You have a map that was stole from us, and we kind of need it back. My Boss really wants to know where it leads. Only thing is that none of us are the greatest at reading maps. And since you have your pretty little hands on it, you can leads us to where it tells us to go and take us to the treasure."

"How do you know I can read maps?" Camille asked.

"Really?" Francis scoffed slightly before slapping Camille across the face causing her to cry out before he snatched her by the face again, "Do I look like a fucking stupid idiot?! You're a fucking Kuja bitch! I could smell it off ya from a mile away! Plus that fucking snake?! You got off that island and over here somehow! So you must know exactly where you're going!" Camille tried to turn away from Francis but he refused.

"Oh what's wrong don't like all the yelling?! Well maybe you should go back to the island then you fucking whore!" Francis pushed Camille's, now teary, face away with great aggression as he sat down across from her.

"You're a far ways from the island huh? I'm guessing you left so you could see what this real world is like? Well welcome to it, once you get the Red Lions what they want, we'll be done with you." Camille couldn't look at Francis, and she could only think of how she got in this position.

"So once we get to the next island where we've set up base for now. You're going to tell the Boss exactly where we're going, and you better pray he gets what he wants. Cause if not..." Francis fired off his pistol as a bullet pierced the wood right above Camille's head, "I'll be sure that I'm the one to cut your life short."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Sampson asked as he and Gannon sat on the boat looking at the ocean.

"Well...we have to save Camille. That's hands down without a doubt."

"I know that..."

"I don't think they're going to get very far to be honest." Gannon told him, "That guy came to this island looking for Camille for whatever reason. He claimed to be from sort of Treasure Guild known as the Red Lions. Meaning that Camille has something they want, and if they're a Treasure Guild she must have either a valuable piece of gold or a map that can lead them to something they want. But if he wanted just gold he would have taken it from her and been off."

"Which means she must have a map." Sampson put together.

"And even then they would have just taken it from her. Meaning they need her alive if he took her because they need her to read the map because they can't. Which would explain..."

"Why they took her..."

"Yes exactly, but more importantly it explains..." Sampson awaited for Gannon to finish, "Why she didn't want to be my First Mate! She's a Navigator!"

"I DON'T THINK THAT'S THE REASON!" Sampson shouted punching Gannon on top of the head.

"Ouch damn it!" Gannon rubbed his head, "Didn't have to hit me...goodness.."

"Whatever, so we know they need her alive. But how are we going to find them?"

"Well, like I said he came to the island to take her. So their base must not be too far. That boat he took wasn't one meant for long distances. So there must be an island nearby where they are meeting or where the whole Guild is. Or else they would have brought everyone and not just sent the purple haired guy."

"Looked a little lighter than regular purple, maybe lavender." Sampson stated.

"Right, that's what I said...violet."

"No...not the same thing...at all." Sampson sweatdropped.

"Either way the lilac hair colored crossbow guy has Camille and is heading to the next island with her to their base. So we'll get on the island, and try to locate their base. From there we'll try to get Camille to save her and get her to join the crew no problem at all."

"I'm also guessing this mean's we're going to have to fight the Red Lion Guild huh?" Sampson asked which brought a small smirk on to his face, and to which Gannon responded with his own smile:

"Well of course Sampson!"

"That's what I like to hear.."

* * *

Next Time: With Camille kidnapped and Francis of the Red Lion Treasure Guild revealing his intentions, will Gannon and Sampson be able to really help Camille? As they arrive on the island Camille meets the rest of the Red Lion's, including their Leader. While Gannon and Sampson also arrive on the island and begin their search. Will they be able to find Camille or will they run into slightly more trouble on their rescue mission?

Review!


	12. A Glimpse of the Trouble to Come!

**A Glimpse of the Trouble to Come?**

* * *

Gannon and Sampson had finished tying their boat to the docks. Gannon got down and looked around as he rubbed his eyes. Tired from the travel and also being the fact that he had just woken up. He took the day shift and allowed Sampson to take the night shift until they arrived at the next nearby island. He yawned and stretched before walking off and getting to the edge of the docks.

"Well...this is the island right?" Gannon asked as he was holding up a map before him that he found in the Captains Quarters on the boat they had stolen.

"I don't know man, you were the one reading the map. Plus we don't know the exact island they were heading too anyway." Sampson sighed.

"Well, while we're here let's check it out. Besides if were just on this island right here, there's like three other little clusters of island that I think are all connected not too far from where we just were." Gannon demonstrated. Sampson could see what he was talking about.

"Worst case scenario we could have ended up on this island that's like off by the way side. But I'm pretty sure I'm right!" The youngster smiled.

"Well fine, since you're so confident." Sampson crossed his arms not wanting to debate him much, "So we just walk about now and ask about a Purple haired man and the Red Lions?"

"Well I don't want to say anything too loud. Don't want to scare anybody, or want them to hear we're looking for them already. I want the element of surprise!"

"Uhhh...sure..." Sampson twitched slightly, "I'll go off one way..."

"Let's split up! I'll go one way and you go the other!" Gannon began walking off with his hands behind his head.

"This...kid..." Sampson sighed before walking in a different direction.

* * *

Francis had Camille at hand with her hands behind her back he did not remove his hand from her cuffs. Meanwhile keeping the bag with her weapons and Lilly in the bag away from her. Francis pushed her forward causing her to fall on the ground and face first into the dirt. Many of the people on the island looked around side eyeing what was happening. Francis knew what he was doing. The Red Lions ran this island and he could do whatever he wanted. He walked up too Camille and picked her up by her cuffs placing her back on her feet.

"Hey you!" Francis shouted looking over to a street vendor, "Gimme some of that meat you got cooking on that grill!"

"W-what would you like?"

"I want that brisket!" Francis reached out grabbing a thick brisket before walking off.

"S-sir...that'll be..."

"Be what?!" Francis asked.

"On the house...I'm sorry..."

"Yeah you better be!" Camille could only shutter at how much power it appeared this man had over the island and it's people.

"Does anybody else got anything to say?!" Nobody spoke a word. Francis continued on and pushed Camille to move forward. He ate his food aggressively as Camille hung her head in shame and embarrassment. There was nothing that she did was wrong, but she felt the eyes of all those around her eye basically shunning her, or at least it felt that way. Just by being with Francis she got an odd look. Maybe some of them pitied her and felt bad for her, others scared, some glad they weren't her, others wondering what she did to get there probably thinking she deserved it anyway.

"Hehe..." Francis snickered, "Welcome to the Island ran by the Red Lions! This is Lakim Island!" Francis boasted. As Camille continued to just move forward with what Francis told her to do she could see him trying to read the map he had apprehended from her. His hands covering it in meat stains and simply crumpling it up making it a mess. This hurt her to see.

"Stop that!" Camille shouted at him, "Stop messing with the map you're making it dirty and just being disrespectful!" Camille continued. Francis stopped shocked she shouted at him. Everyone on the island in ear shot looked stunned she raised her voice at him. Francis grew angry and quickly back handed Camille causing her to hit the ground hard and skid slightly.

"Stupid bitch! What did I tell you about yelling at me?! And you're trying to tell me what to do?! I ought to kill you!" Francis mounted Camille and placed the head of his gun against her bare cheek, "Gimme on good reason why I shouldn't?!"

"I-if you k-keep messing with the map it'll make it harder for me to read..." She told him, though it was more so of the fact that she hated seeing art treated in such a way. She viewed the world itself as a beautiful wonder to explore and maps were the guides on where all of it's favorite pieces of artistry are. A map held the worlds secrets and favorite sights, it was a lay out to see mother nature's favorite projects. And she hated to see a map like that ruined. She wanted to make a map of the world as she traveled it, there so much out there and she wanted to explore it all. So watching this vile man spit on it with his treatment of it hurt her.

"Leave that poor girl alone!" An old voice shouted. Both Francis and Camille turned to see an older gentleman walking towards them. A young girl behind him trying to pull back her Grandfather, and behind that little girl was an older woman who could have been her Mom. She snatched up the child and reached for the Grandfather.

"What did you say to me?" Francis growled.

"I said leave the girl alone!"

"Hehehe..." Francis stood up, while placing his foot on the chest of Camille, "Alright old bastard...fuck off!" Francis shouted as he shot a bullet into the man causing him to collapse.

"DAD!"

"GRANDPA!" The Mother and Daughter duo shouted as they went to take a step Francis shot another bullet.

"You're not allowed to tend to him until I leave!" Francis commanded, "Or I'll put holes in both of you sluts!" Francis snickered as he moved his foot from Camille's chest to her throat applying slight pressure, "Now under stand this ya fucking bitch...you embarrass me like that again I'll fucking kill you I don't give a damn if you're needed to read the map. We can figure it out ourselves! You're only here because our last Navigator pissed me off and I killed him! So I'm the one that had to find the Map and a new Navigator. Lucky for me, you are doing me the favor of killing two birds with one stone!" Francis took his foot off Camille's throat as she gasped for air and brought her to her knees. He then smacked her back down to the ground and kicked her in the ribs before picking her back up on her feet.

"Now get back to moving!" Camille looked back at the old bloodied man with tears in her eyes from the sadness and from the physical pain, she felt terrible. Francis pushed her forward and she continued. Broken.

* * *

Both Sampson and Gannon sighed as they both sat down at the docks after a long day. Back to back the two were tired and letting their feet hang off the docks. Gannon's stomach grumbled.

"You know how to cook?" He asked the Black Panther Mink.

"Not well...I never spent alot of time in the kitchen with my Mom...often was hunting with my Dad.." Sampson responded.

"Yeah I never really learned either, was always kind of trying to train with my Grandpa." Gannon groaned, "I'm sure the two of us can put something together. But I'll make sure to get a good cook for my crew..."

"Maybe you should get a doctor first...and maybe a Navigator and a First Mate."

"Well I would have a First Mate if you and Camille didn't turn down my offers, but maybe she'll say yes to being the Navigator. I guess that's less responsibility." He shrugged, "Whatever...so no luck for you either?"

"Nope...people knew who the Red Lion's are but they all said they're not on this island. Maybe their lying."

"I was told the same thing, they said their on the island Lakim."

"Is that not the island we're on?" Sampson asked curious.

"I thought it was...it says so on the map." Gannon pulled out the map.

"Let me see..." Sampson took a glimpse at the map then his jaw dropped at the realization.

"YOU IDIOT! THE MAP IS UPSIDE DOWN!"

"No way..." Gannon didn't believe it and refused too.

"Look!" Sampson showed Gannon that the N on the map was upside down and at the bottom of the map, he flipped it around and it was now at the top and looked like a proper N.

"Oh man...I just thought it was some weird script and that's why it didn't look like a regular N..."

"You're a fool..." Sampson sighed.

"Well then where are we?"

"We're...right here!" Sampson pointed to the island off by the wayside between Lakim Island and the island they had just left from, "Damn it...getting to Lakim is very possibly a two day voyage. There's no guarantee we'll get there in time before they move again!"

"We got no choice so I guess we better get moving!" Gannon jumped on the boat, and was followed by Sampson shortly, I'll lead the charge!"

"Nah, I think I'll cover it this time..." Sampson groaned as they prepared to set sail once more.

* * *

Camille could feel a cold chill as she and Francis had arrived at a tall dark building. It seemed to be some sort of massive warehouse, with a second story. She felt a creepy darkness fall and climb down her spine ever so lightly. It caused each and everyone of her bones to quake as though every fiber in her body did not like what was near. Her stomach doing flips as she was pushed through the door entrance. Lights flickered, and even in the darkness she could make out the army of men before her. But only three distinct prominent figures, they were positioned well. With one in the middle above the everyone sitting in a tall chair, while he was flanked by two other individuals.

"Well..." A voice echoed, "What did you bring us here today Francis?" The middle man motioned.

"Well Boss...this is the girl who has the map! Plus she can read it for us too!" Francis shoved Camille who stumbled forth.

"Oh is thaaaaat soooo?" One of the flanking figures stepped out. He was a much larger man, incredibly heavy set. A wrathful expression on his face, with his piercing dark eyes, his bright green hair styled in a messy mohawk as the rest of his head on the sides was left shaved clean bald. In his left hand he was eating a large slap of meat, while in his right hand he was twirling some kind of morning star mace. He's wearing nothing but a black vest, allowing his folds and rolls to hang about, around his waist a long flowing purple sash, and he's wearing denim jean biker shorts with tall black boots.

"This pretty lady can read? Well I wonder if she can read my eyes..." The large man said suggestively as he winked at Camille and got real close to her allowing her to smell the fragrance of dried blood, sweat, dirt, and meat all over the man. He was absolutely filthy.

"Settle down Ochoa, don't scare her away now..." The second man who had flanked the middle figure stepped into the light. This figure was different from the larger man, revealed to be named Ochoa. This man had bright burning orange hair that you could tell he took care of as it was nicely brushed back and layered with the sides trimmed ever so slightly, he had a small orange goatee as well, and a very nice smile. He was dressed some what outlandishly though. He was wearing a very bright yellow button up dress shirt that had a large pink rose in the middle of it, on top of that was a purple vest adorned with many jewels and diamonds, around his neck was a long flowing green fur boa, he also donned a pair of slim fit white slacks, and black dress shoes with bells at the tips of the toes.

"Ooooh just let me play with her a little bit Kio! I can tell she's into me as much as I am into her! I haven't had some fun in a long while..." Ochoa snickered.

"Sorry, but then you shouldn't have scared off the last girls we brought home from the last hunt." Kio sighed, "I'm sure Boss will be ok with it after we get the treasure."

"Fiiiinnnneee...I'll guess I'll wait..." Ochoa said grouchy as he continued to take a big bite out of the meat he had in his hand.

"So...she has the map and can read it as well huh?" The Boss asked Francis.

"Yes sir!"

"Perfect. Get the ships ready...I want to leave within the next two days. We're going to find this treasure...and if it's what I think it is. It's going to put The Red Lions on the Map, and then we'll have all the money in the North Blue!"

* * *

Next Time: With Camille now being held captive by the Red Lions they prepare to set sail and take off to find this treasure that is being boasted about by their Boss. Will Camille be of use, and if so what will happen to her when it's all said and done? Meanwhile Gannon and Sampson arrive on another island, but is this the one that they need to be on this time? And if it isn't, and even if it is, will they arrive on time to save Camille? Or will she slip from the grasp once more?

Review!


	13. Etching Close?

**Etching Closer?!**

* * *

Camille was sitting down in a dark room with nothing but a dim light looking down on her. She looked up with tears in her eyes, slowly starting to regret even leaving the island. Though also at this point she was wishing Gannon and Sampson would show up and save her. But what a wish that was considering that they could have very well been caught by the Marines after Gannon had been shot down by Francis.

"Stupid..." She growled angrily as she was now mad at herself for leaving them. She could have just stuck with them, cause what if they had gotten away?She would be with them right now which was alot safer than where she is currently. Two days had passed already and everyone on the Red Lions was already cutting it pretty close to getting ready to leave. She wasn't exactly sure of what their Boss wanted, but she did want to know. Camille had looked at the map a couple times already and could tell that, whatever they were looking for wasn't too far away. Which means that they had been following this map for a while if they were already so close. They just need the last few directive details to get to their final destination. The next island to get to whatever treasure they wanted was all within an arms reach, and now with her they could smell it. Then a door swung open violently, and it was Ochoa walking with his hand occupied by his weapon and more food. In front of him was Kio who had a plate of food. Kio walked forward and squatted down placing the plate before Camille.

"Here you go young girl, sorry that it's the two of us. I know it's a scary sight, but I didn't want Ochoa to get all crazy with you just yet. We still need you for now at least." Kio smiled before standing up.

"But once...the Boss says you're good...you're all mine and we'll make beautiful children!" Ochoa said between bites of food while gnashing his teeth and pieces of meat flying onto the face of Camille.

"Please...just let me go..." She asked, "I just want to leave..."

"Well where will you go?" Kio asked as he stood before Camille, "From what Francis said you're from the Kuja Tribe. Though Francis can be an annoying kind of man and a ruthless one at that, he can also spot various people from afar. He said he could smell the Kuja on you."

"Not that there's anything wrong with Kuja!" Ochoa stated.

"Oh nothing at all, they're all bright and beautiful women...actually thinking on it. Boss might want to know more about the Kuja Tribe. And what better way than to learn from one herself?"

"Please...I left the island for a reason..." She got teary eyed.

"Well, if the Boss wants to go there to check it out himself we might just have too." Kio suggested before turning his back to her, "But eat up! We still want you healthy before we ship out!" Camille looked down saddened and defeated with tears raining down on her food. What had she gotten into?

* * *

"Alright so this is it this time!" Gannon smiled.

"It should be..." Sampson assured as he stepped off the boat. They walked into town lightly and already many people were looking around at them. Gannon and Sampson noticed but tried to brush it off.

"Could be because I'm a Mink..." Sampson hung his head, "I'm used to that..."

"Who would care?" Gannon asked.

"You'd be surprised..." Sampson responded.

"Let's ask this guy..." Gannon walked up to a street vendor, "Excuse me sir is this Lakim Island?"

"Y-yes it is..." The man responded fearfully, "A-are you the Marines? Please tell me you are?" He muttered beneath his breath.

"No...I'm a Pirate actually."

"A pirate?! Are you with the Red Lions?!" Everyone began freaking out now thinking Gannon and Sampson were with the Red Lions, "You can take whatever you want!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whooooaaaa! Does he look like a Lion? No, he's a Black Panther completely different okay?" Gannon joked, "But if you know about the Red Lions what can you tell me?"

"You don't want to deal with them...they're dangerous..."

"Yeah!" Another person shouted, "They're some scary folks! They have nothing but killers and rapists in their group!"

"They often come down and steal from us!"

"And kill us if they don't like what we do or say!"

"You don't want to mess with them!"

"Well actually...they have a friend of ours." Sampson assured.

"Yeah, a dark skinned blonde haired girl." Gannon continued.

"I know who you're talking of...she was brought on this island a few days ago by the man known as Francis."

"Yeah she was with him!" Gannon and Sampson turned around to see an old man with bandages around his torso, "Who are you?"

"And what can you tell us?" Sampson asked.

"My name's Alec..."

"Grandpa!" A young dark haired girl ran up to the old man.

"Dad!" A taller dark haired woman looking like an older version of the girl arrived.

"It's okay now Lee..." The old man addressed his Grandaughter, "Lila, let's take them to the house."

"You sure?"

"These two fine gentlemen are here to help, they're here for their friend. Come with us..."

"Yes sir Old Man Alec!" Gannon followed Alec and the two girls, Sampson was close behind. They found themselves in a nice two story house that was well built together. They had gathered at the dinner table with Old Man Alec's Grand daughter Lee sitting on his lap while his daughter Lila made some food and tea.

"Thank you very much..." Sampson bowed as he drank some tea, and Gannon simply shook his head.

"Sorry, do you have milk?"

"Milk?" Lila seemed confused.

"Yeah, like chocolate milk or regular milk?"

"Ummm...I'm sorry I think we're all out currently..."

"Oh...water will be okay then." Gannon hung his head, but drank some water before Old Man Alec spoke.

"So you two are pirates eh?"

"Well I am, my name's Gannon."

"I'm just a traveler, my name is Sampson. We just happened to be teaming up for now."

"I see..."

"So what can you tell us about the Red Lions?"

"Well..." Alec sighed, "The Red Lions are a group of treasure hunters with no morals. They have come to steal from us, our food, our money, and have kidnapped women since being here. They've been here for some time now as well, since their last Navigator was murdered. Right in the middle of the town nonetheless, by Francis. They're after what their Boss thinks will help bring them notoriety in the North Blue to make them as rich as they can be."

"Some kind of sacred treasure?" Gannon asked.

"Well...kind of...Francis returned a few days ago with your friend. He had struck her down and was cursing up a wild storm at her just because she asked him to stop messing with a map."

"Yeah, they need her...her names Camille by the way..." Gannon stated, "She can read maps so they need her for that is what we kind of put together."

"Well you'd be right. I tried to tell him to stop since nobody else was going too and he shot me. Luckily my two lovely girls were able to get me to a doctor in time and have me treated."

"Though you shouldn't be up and moving still Grandpa!" Lee cried out.

"Oh I'll be fine darling!" Old Man Alec smiled.

"You should be thankful Dad..." Lil sighed, "Francis could have killed you had he wanted too right then and there..."

"Well he didn't and I am thankful trust me."

"You won't have to worry too much about that anymore really." Gannon assured, "I'm here now and with Sampson we'll be sure to track down the Red Lions and free Camille and this island!"

"You better be careful they're pretty strong!" Lee told Gannon. Gannon smiled and looked at Lee.

"Well guess what...so am I!" He then stuck his fist out for a fist bump, but Lee just looked at him and replied with:

"Yeah you don't look like it."

"HA!" Sampson laughed as Gannon dropped to the floor in disbelief.

"Anyway...do you know exactly what it is that they're after?" Sampson asked Old Man Alec.

"Yes I do...it's not so much a sacred treasure that will give them money, but one that can grant one of them abilities and powers beyond belief."

"Like what? Like Magic?" Gannon asked.

"No...it's called a-" A gun shot tore through the sound barrier causing everyone to stop, "Stay here!" Old Man Alec went outside.

"DAD!" Lila called out.

"Grandpa!" Lilly chased after him.

"Old Man Alec hold up!" Gannon went to step out the door, but was stopped by Lila.

"It might be best that right now you two stay here..." Lila then went after her Dad and daughter. Gannon and Sampson obliged and looked from afar to see the family heading into the middle of town.

"We're not staying here are we?" Sampson asked

"Of course not..." Gannon then followed slowly behind.

* * *

"How dare you!" Francis cried out slamming a man against a wall as he had his pants around his ankles. He threw the man to the ground and pulled his pants up, while a girl, blood on her face, was crawling away.

"I'm at sea for a good long apart of my life! When I come back here if I want some fun I don't expect to be interrupted! No matter what's happening or whose wife it is!" Francis cried out angrily.

"I missed my last shot but not this time!"

"Damn it Francis stop!" Old Man Alec shouted.

"The fuck is it this time?!" Francis growled looking to see the Old Man from a few days ago still breathing, "You're still kicking old yeller?" Francis then aimed his gun at the man he had just beat,"You gonna stop me?" He fired off one shot into the man's chest, then aimed at the girl he was having his forced affair with.

"I said stop it!" Alec shouted.

"Make..." He loaded his gun, "Me..." He said firing a shot at the woman now as well piercing her breast.

"You've killed enough people on this island! Be gone! You're a disease! You're filth!"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Francis raised his gun at Alec, "That daughter of yours is pretty...hows her husband?" This only angered Alec.

"Oh wait...I killed him huh? In front of all of you nonetheless! He was the Navigator I shot! Ha! We hired him on, and he didn't like how we treated people so he refused to give us the map! He thought we were some kind of official group that loved exploring! What a mess of a fucking man!" Francis laughed.

"Grandpa!" Lee called out as she hugged her Grandfather's leg.

"Oh and the grand daughter is here to huh?"

"Dad!" Lila came up as well.

"HAHA A FAMILY AFFAIR THIS IS?! MAYBE I'LL JUST KILL ALL OF YOU SO YOU CAN JOIN YOUR OLD MAN IN THE GRAVE!" Francis laughed hard and enjoyed the thought he had just conjured up, "Well all of you can die now!" As Francis readied to fire off his gun, he felt something brutally smash into his face that caused him to lose grip and drop his gun on the floor before he himself was floored and sent crashing hard into the ground with great force.

"Who the fuck did that?!" Francis shouted angrily, he then looked up and there they were. Gannon and Sampson.

"Whoa..." Lee said in shock as two people stood between her family and Francis. The whole island was now in shock that anyone could even lay a finger on Francis. Nobody had ever done that before, and not only that two people were standing up to him not just one.

"Hey Old Man Alec..we'll take it from here." Sampson assured the family.

"You fucking dweebs!" Francis called out.

"Hey there Francis..." Gannon grinned wickedly as he looked up at the brutal and disgusting Red Lion group member, "Remember me?"

* * *

Next Time: Gannon and Sampson arrive to the rescue and face off against Francis! Francis is shocked that they have been found, so what does he do? He fights them to the best of his ability, but quickly loses the advantage and runs off to warn the rest of the Red Lions so they can escape and go on their treasure hunt with Camille as their Navigator! Will the duo of Gannon and Sampson make it in time now that they're finally on the right island? Or will it be prove to be too much?

Review!


End file.
